


THE SWEET LIFE

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis's girls are grown and gone now and he's completely alone.  What does he do?  He makes *that* call to Jack!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: THE SWEET LIFE

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx, not to me. I make no money off of them.

Summary: Ennis's girls are grown and gone now and he's totally alone. What should he do? He makes that call to Jack!

 

THE SWEET LIFE

 

“Oh Daddy! I’m so glad you’re home!” Jenny ran into his arms the minute he stepped down from his truck.

 

“Baby girl, what’s a matter? You, OK? Your sister OK?” Ennis asked trying to console his distraught daughter.

 

“I was just leavin you a message on the door. I got a call … from Uncle K.E. Oh Daddy, it’s awful!” She buried her face against his chest.

 

“What is it? Somethin happen to one of his kids? What?” Ennis struggled to understand.

 

“It’s Aunt Maggie. She had a heart attack, Daddy. She’s … gone.” Jenny blinked back the tears.

 

“Gone? But she ain’t but 42 or 43 years old. People that young don’t die from heart attacks.”

 

“She did, Daddy. I talked with Uncle K.E. He sounded so awful. She’s gone. He said the funeral is gonna be tomorrow and he wants you to be there. I told him you’d call him.” She wiped at her nose with a tissue. “I know you weren’t all that close to your brother but you gotta go. You think you can get away?”

 

“I’m goin, Jenny. I gotta go now and make some phone calls. You be all right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I’d like to go too but tomorrow my finals start. I can’t miss them or I won’t be able to graduate early like I planned.”

 

“You don’t worry about nothin, darlin girl. You just see to your studies and I’ll see to my brother.” Ennis kissed her on the forehead and walked her to her car.

 

“You sure you don’t need me to go along?” She sniffed as she opened her car door.

 

“No, sweet thing, you go along now. I’ll take care of this.” Ennis watched as his daughter as she drove away. With a heavy heart he unloaded his groceries from the back of his truck and lit a cigarette. He dug around in his dresser drawer until he found the old Christmas card from years back that Maggie had written a message with their Worland phone number in it. 

 

He sat on the side of his bed with the phone in his lap and dialed the number. It took three rings before he heard his brother’s voice. “Yes?”

 

“K.E. It’s me, I got your message. You OK?” He didn’t know what to say; he just stumbled along with whatever came to mind.

 

“Ennis … Good hearin from you. Funeral’s tomorrow afternoon. Can you make it?”

 

“Sure. Sure enough. I’ll be there.”

 

“Good. She’d like that. Maggie always had a soft spot for you.” His voice trembled.

 

“She’s a good woman, your Maggie. You were lucky.”

 

“Yeah .. I gotta go. You be here?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Ok. See ya.”

 

“Yeah, bye.”

 

Ennis hung up the phone and dialed the Cole ranch.

 

“Mr. Cole? Ennis. I just got some bad news. My brother’s wife just passed. The funeral’s tomorrow up in Worland. I’m gonna need a day or two to see to him.”

 

“I hate to hear that Ennis. If it had been anyone else but you I’d think they were trying to stretch their weekend out another couple days but you never done me that way; not in all the years you worked for me.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t so. You know that.”

 

“Yes, Ennis, I do. I’m sorry about your loss. Never heard you talk all that much about your brother but kin is kin and you gotta go do what’s right. We can make it without you a couple a days. You see to your brother and we’ll see you when you get back.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Cole. Appreciate it.” He hung up the phone relieved and started packing for his sad trip.

 

He arrived in Worland just after dark and sat in his truck a few minutes before going in. He tried to imagine what his brother must be going through. K.E. and Maggie had been married for more than twenty years now; what would he do without her? They had three kids!

 

He knocked at the door and was welcomed in by the oldest boy. They hugged briefly and Ennis made his way through the crowd of visitors to the back sitting room where his brother noticed him and came to him with a tearful hug. 

 

“Why don’t we step outside and get some air?” Ennis suggested and they exited out the back door and stood in the dim light of the back porch.

 

“You doin OK?” Ennis asked his brother who stood silent now and staring off into the darkness.

 

“Nope. And I never will again. She’s gone, Ennis. Just like that, stomach ache one day; gone the next.” He leaned against the porch railing and let the tears fall.

 

Ennis went to him, clasping a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get through this.”

 

“How?” K.E. turned a tear stained face up to his taller brother. “She was my *life*, Ennis! There’s no way … I can’t go on with out her!”

 

“Yes you can. You got three good reason why; those kids inside. They need you now more than ever.”

 

K.E. gave way to the tears then and Ennis held him while he cried. He remembered this same scene only in reverse when their parents died. He remembered K.E. holding him and telling him they would make it somehow. He comforted his brother the best he could. Neither of them heard the silent footsteps coming up the back walk.

 

“K.E.?” The soft voice spoke.

 

K.E. pulled back from Ennis’s embrace. “Clint?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The young man stepped in out of the shadows. “I had to come.”

 

“I’m so glad you did. Come on inside.” K.E. reached out to him.

 

“No; I’d better not. I don’t want to get anything started. I just wanted to make sure someone was here with you. This your brother?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Hell, I’m sorry. Clint, this is Ennis. Ennis, this is Clint; Maggie’s youngest brother.”

 

They shook hands.

 

“Come on in. Everybody’s here now.” K.E. asked again.

 

“No. Better not. I’ll be there tomorrow though.”

 

“You got as much right to be here as everyone else; more really. She was closer to you than any of the rest of them.”

 

“You know how they are, K.E.”

 

A voice called from inside, “K.E., you’d better come back inside. It’s getting cold out there.” His sister-in-law called.

 

“I don’t care what they think.” K.E. assured him.

 

“I know. But now is not the time. I just came by to make sure they arrived and that you weren’t alone. I’m glad your brother is here.”

 

“Me too.” K.E. put an affectionate hand on his brother’s arm.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Nice to meet you Ennis.” He nodded in Ennis’s direction. 

 

Ennis nodded and escorted his brother back inside. “What’s that all about?” He asked quietly enough for just K.E. to hear.”

 

“Long sad story, Ennis. We’ll talk after everyone leaves.” 

 

A knock at the front door brought yet another neighbor with a covered dish and condolences.

 

The long sad evening lasted till nearly mid-night before they were all gone. K.E.’s two oldest boys taking the younger one back to their apartment so that K.E. could be alone with Ennis.

 

“How about some coffee; or maybe something a little stronger?” Ennis offered with a reassuring smile.

 

“I think there’s some beer in the fridge.” K.E. offered.

 

“I brought somethin a little stronger if you’d like?”

 

“Oh yeah! I sure could use a drink ‘bout now.” K.E. ran a hand through his hair and sank down on the couch.

 

“It’s in my truck. I’ll get it.” Ennis started for the door.

 

“You’re stayin here, aren’t you? Bring your stuff in.” K.E. said and waved a weary hand.

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

They sat and talked for hours; about Maggie, their three boys and reminisced about when they lost their parents. K.E.'s youngest boy was just a year older than Ennis was when it happened. 

 

“He’ll be fine.” Ennis assured him. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders and he’ll be able to finish school and make somethin of himself. He’s still got you and his older brothers both done good. They’ll be there for him like you was for me; always lookin after me.”

 

“I know. I know.” K.E. shook his head sadly and agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a time before Ennis asked. “Why was that Clint fella not wantin to come in with the rest of the relatives?”

 

“They all hate him. Call him names somethin terrible. Sometimes they remind me of the way Pa was.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know how he was; hated everyone that was the least bit different from him.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Don’t you remember how he was? I guess you were kinda young and may not remember some of the awful stuff he done.”

 

Ennis poured the last of the bottle; a half glass each and they drank up.

 

“What’s all that got to do with this Clint fella?”

 

“Well, I don’t know how you feel about such things, Ennis. We never talked about it before. I just don’t think the way Pa did; about people being different, I mean.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“Clint is just different is all; don’t like the same things other people think he should.”

 

“You ain’t makin much sense, K.E.; you drunk?”

 

“Nah. It’s just a damn shame; Clint’s a good guy. He really is. It don’t matter none to me who he sleeps with and I can’t see as it none of their business neither.”

 

“Who he sleeps with?” Ennis asked.

 

“Yeah; Clint’s gay. The rest of the family treats him like he’s this axe murderer or somethin. I tell you; it makes me sick! He was always Maggie’s favorite and I think that chapped their asses too.”

 

“How do you know he was … what you said?” Ennis couldn't help the icy trickle of fear that crept over him.

 

“Gay? I’ve always known. Since right after Maggie and I were married. She told me. He brought his partner over to meet us. He’s a real nice guy. They been living together now, twelve, fifteen years or so.”

 

“Living together? Out in the open?”

 

“Well it’s not like they’re doin it out in the street, Ennis; but yeah, they been livin together for years. No body pays them no mind around here; 'cept the relations. Thank God most of them are from out of town and Clint don’t have to put up with their shit.”

 

“Ain’t they afraid? I mean … people get killed for doing stuff like that.”

 

“There are nuts all over the world, Ennis and if they’re of a mind to kill; they’re gonna do it. They don't need no reason.” K.E. said as he finished off his drink and walked into the kitchen depositing the glass in the sink.

 

Ennis followed with his glass and dumped the empty bottle in the trash.

 

“You’re thinking of our old neighbors back home?” K.E. asked.

 

“Yeah. You remember that?” Ennis asked.

 

“I sure do! Still have nightmares about it; seeing old Earl laying there in that ditch.”

 

“You think Pa had anything to do with it?”

 

“Probably. He was just the type to do something like that. You remember how he’d go into town and get drunk every Friday night? He hung out with a rough crowd. Momma hated them all.”

 

“She did? I don’t remember that.”

 

“You were still a kid back then. I remember though. My room was closest to theirs and I heard them arguing a lot about that crowd. She hated them somethin fierce but there never was any controllin Pa.”

 

“I do remember that. You really think he did it?”

 

“Probably. You know how he hated just about everybody in the world. I really liked old Earl and Rich too. It was a damn shame.”

 

“You knew them? I mean; you ever talk to them?”

 

“Sure, I did. They was always in town and around. Nicest guys. They was always helpin other folks out. You remember the year the Wilson’s barn burnt down? They was the first ones over there helpin them to rebuild it. And the year old man Weaver broke his leg? They mowed and baled his hay for him, and saw to his farm all that summer. They was well liked around town. It was just some of the town bigots who hated them.”

 

“I didn’t know that.” Ennis was numb.

 

“I remember one time I was in town with the pick up. I told Pa I was going to the movies but I really went with Hank and his brother and we went into town and got drunk. I ran the pick up off the road and got it stuck in a ditch. I was about to walk home, scared to death of tellin Pa, when they come along. They stopped and hooked their pick up to mine and pulled it out for me; kept me out of a peck of trouble that night; for sure.”

 

“You think any of them are still alive? Those that done the killin, I mean.” Ennis asked.

 

“I have no idea. If they are, I hope they burn in hell when they go. I know they will. You believe in stuff like that; Ennis, hell and heaven?”

 

Ennis thought about it a minute standing there in his brother’s kitchen in the middle of the night and nodded his head. “Yeah, I guess I do. I know there’s a heaven. Momma used to talk about it all the time; she believed in it. I’d like to think she’s up there somewhere plantin her flowers.”

 

“If there’s a heaven then you gotta believe there’s a hell too.” K.E. countered.

 

“I guess I believe that too.” Ennis agreed.

 

Me and Maggie used to go to church every Sunday. She was really big on all that church stuff. I hated it to begin with but I went along with it just to be with her. Then after a few years it all began to kinda make sense; all those things the preacher said every week. I come to enjoy the services as much as she did. I know she believed and it helps now thinkin she’s up there; maybe even with Momma tending to their flower gardens together.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure they’d like each other.” Ennis agreed and started back for the living room. “Think I’ll crash on your couch for a while. You think you can sleep?”

 

“I don’t know. Yeah, maybe, I guess. But you don’t have to sleep on the couch. Why don’t you take Aaron’s bed.”

 

“Nah; ain’t used to that much comfort. Sides, I’d get sea sick. Ain’t he the one with the water bed?” Ennis smiled a weak smile at his brother.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. I forgot about that. You sure? I hate that you come all this way and you’re sleepin on the couch.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve slept in a lot of worse places.”

 

“Yeah; we did, didn’t we? 'Course we was a lot younger then.”

 

“Couch is fine, K.E. You go on and get some sleep. You can’t sleep, you come back in here and wake me up. We’ll talk some more.”

 

“Thanks, Ennis. And thanks for comin. I’m really glad you’re here. With Lizzy gone, you’re all I got left.” K.E. gave him a grateful hug and headed down the hall to bed.

 

Ennis lit up another cigarette and sat and thought about everything; Maggie and their Mom up in heaven and Lizzy, their sister up there too; going on five years now. Then his thoughts settled on Earl; Earl and Rich. 

 

He wondered about them; thought about their life together for the first time. All he ever thought about them before was Earl’s murder. He never really thought about them as part of the community. The two of them living together; what it must have been like for them. K.E. said they were good men; good neighbors; and well respected. How could that be? Everybody must have known that they were living together. Weren’t they hated by everyone? Was it possible that two men could live together and not be hated? He had a lot of thinking to do and the house was filling with the soft pink light of dawn before he closed his eyes for sleep.

 

The next day was cold and snowy. The church was full and the preacher gave a nice talk. The services at the grave site were brief and soon they were back in the house again, greeting well wishers. Apparently K.E. and Maggie had a lot of friends in the community. Ennis stayed mainly in the back ground and only approached his brother when he seemed alone for a time. Just standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder; whatever he seemed to need.

 

Then they were all gone and the house was empty again but for Ennis, K.E. and the three boys. 15, 18 & 19\. Ennis sat and chatted with them a while then made his way out to his truck, K.E. at his side.

 

 

“I really appreciate you comin, Ennis. We really should try and spend more time together. I’d like the boys to get to know you a little better.”

 

“I’d like that. I got some stuff I need to take care of; get my life turned ‘round. Once I kinda get settled ‘bout things; I’ll give you a call; we’ll get together. Maybe go huntin. You take the boys huntin?”

 

“Once in a while. The younger one likes it but the two older boys don’t care much for it.”

 

“Well, we’ll figure somethin.” Ennis promised and after giving his brother one last hug, got in his truck and left. He had a lot of thinking to do. He thought about it all the way home. Once there, he went inside, picked up the phone and called Jack.

 

“Twist residence?” Jack using his salesman’s voice answered the phone.

 

“Jack it’s me.”

 

“Eh .. right. Just let me get to my desk. I have all the paperwork in there. Hold on just a minute.” Jack handed the phone to his son and told him to hold it until he got to the phone in the den. Then went into the den and said, “OK, Bobby. I got it.” Bobby hung the phone up.

 

“Ennis, you OK?” Jack sat down at his desk.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Did I catch you in the middle of dinner or somethin? I never even noticed the time.” 

 

“No; just finished. Bobby and I were just shootin the shit. What’s goin on? You sure you’re OK? You never called me before.”

 

“I just needed to talk to you. I went to a funeral today.” Ennis said, sitting down in the recliner with the phone in his lap.

 

“You did? Who’s?”

 

“My brother’s wife. They been together 21 years. Got three kids.”

 

“Oh, damn. I’m sorry, Ennis. How’s he takin it?”

 

“He’s all tore up. His boys are with him though. He’ll get through it.”

 

“That’s tough, Cowboy; real tough.”

 

“Yeah. They had a good life.”

 

“Twenty one years together. That’s a long time.” 

 

“Yeah. They got married the same year you and I met; back in ’63.”

 

“That was a good year!” Jack said.

 

“You got that right, Bud; the best!” Ennis agreed.

 

“Course ’67 was pretty damn good too!” Jack chuckled a little remembering their reunion.

 

“Yeah. Jack, I been doin a lot of thinkin.”

 

“Bout what?”

 

“Everythin.”

 

“Everythin?” Jack was becoming more curious.

 

“You remember that story I tole you about, years ago; about that neighbor of mine that got killed with tire irons cause he was … you know … like us … gay.”

 

The word stunned Jack. This was the first time he had ever heard Ennis admit that he was anything but straight.

 

“Yeah, I remember it. It was terrible. You said your Pa took you and K.E. out to see the body. I wish he hadn’t done that.”

 

“Me too. Scared me somethin awful, Jack. It really did.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Well, K.E. and me was talkin about it.”

 

“You were? Why?”

 

“Seems his wife Maggie has a younger brother who’s gay and the rest of the family hates him.”

 

“That’s sad, Ennis, sad and just plain ignorant.”

 

“Uh huh. I met him. He seemed like a nice guy. K.E. says he met his … partner. Said they spent a lot of time with the two of them; said he was Maggie’s favorite relative.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jack was in a state of shock to hear Ennis actually discussing such things. It was never discussed before. They never got passed Jack asking him to move in with him and Ennis saying no. He had all but given up hope. 

 

“I was just a kid when Earl was murdered. But K.E, he was older. He remembers more. He said that Earl and Rich had been together for years and years and that they were a respected part of the community. They helped folks out and all.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“He said that those who killed Earl was just the town bigots and would have murdered anyone that night. They got drunk and went out lookin for someone to murder; they didn’t need no excuse. I remember that Pa and his buddies hated lots of people; anyone who was different from them.”

 

“Some people are like that. Then you add liquor to the mix and you get big trouble.”

 

“Yeah. K.E. says it woulda happened if they came across near anyone.”

 

“He’s probably right.”

 

“I been thinkin about all that. You and I never really discussed it. I know I always shot you down ‘fore you hardly got the words outta your mouth. Did you have somethin like that in mind? You and me, I mean; bein part of a community somewhere?”

 

Jack held his breath. Could Ennis really be considering such a thing? Was it possible?

 

“Yeah; sorta. Just figured we’d get a place and make a life for ourselves together and what ever came our way; we’d handle.”

 

“I been thinkin a lot ‘bout what it’d be like; us livin together; bein together all the time.”

 

“I think about it all the time too, Ennis. It’s been my dream since Brokeback.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just never figured such a thing was possible.”

 

“It is, Ennis. Most people are good folks; believe in live and let live. Long as we don’t bother nobody, I doubt they’d even pay us much mind.”

 

“Did you have some place in mind?”

 

“At first I didn’t. I was so starry-eyed I’d a gone off anywhere with you and we’d probably starved to death. The last few years though; I’ve been thinkin about Lightning Flat. Pa’s gettin on and won’t be in any shape to run that place much longer. It needs new blood; new managin. I figured you and me could go up there and whip that place into shape. Build us a cabin in the back. There’s some woods on the back side of the place that’s got some real nice sites where a cabin would fit in just right.”

 

“Cattle ranchin is seein some hard times, Jack. It ain’t what it used to be.”

 

“I know. Believe it or not, I do keep up. I know what beef prices are and it’s a damn shame. That’s why I was thinkin we ought to breed horses. With your way with horses, and some cattle on the side; I figured we could make a go of it. The place has good ground and plenty of trees for firewood. Momma always plants a big vegetable garden each year. It’s a real nice place Ennis; or it could be with some good old fashioned hard work.”

 

“And what would your folks think if you came draggin me up there?”

 

“Momma would be dancing in her kitchen and bakin cherry cake and Pa would be figurin all the chores he’d want us to do. We’d never get rich up there, Ennis; but the place could support us. We’d have fresh vegetables from the garden and fresh beef. And each fall we could find someone to trade a calf for a hog with. And it’s not all that far from the Big Horns so we could hunt and keep the freezers full. It’d be a good life. Lightning Flat is a nice friendly little town; ain’t never been no bigots there that I knew of.”

 

“Jack … you really think we could do this?”

 

“I know we could! It’d be a lot of hard work but we could do it, Ennis. And if you didn't wanna go to Lightnin Flat, we could look some place else. Wyomin's a big state; we could find us a place; I know we could.”

 

“I ain’t the easiest person to live with, Jack. You just been seein me when I was off work; not when I’m all tired and grumpy.”

 

“You get tired and grumpy and I’ll rub your shoulders; give you a back rub; kiss you all over.”

 

“Now that ain’t fair!” Ennis chuckled and straightened himself.

 

“It’s true though, Ennis. I’d be there working beside you every day; and sleeping beside you every night. Wakin up with you every morning and lovin you like crazy every single minute. Think about that.”

 

“It sounds like heaven, Jack.” 

 

“All you have to do is say the word, Ennis, and I’m there.” Jack was pacing the floor now, the phone cord draped across his desk and knocking things over.

 

“We gotta think about this, Jack."

 

"We been thinkin about it for twenty years now."

 

"You have. I ain't never give it no serious thought though. Didn't never think such a thing could be done."

 

"It can be, Ennis. People do it all the time."

 

"Well, can you give me some time here to think on it?"

 

"Sure thing, absolutely!"

 

"I gotta go and get some sleep now, but I promise you; I'm gonna think about it."

 

"Can't tell you how happy this makes me, Cowboy. You think on it and call me again; OK?"

 

"I'll do that. Night, Jack."

 

"Night, Ennis. Call me again?"

 

"I will. Not right away though. I gotta take some time and think"

 

"You do that, Ennis. You think about it and call me."

 

"I will. Night."

 

"Night."

Title: THE SWEET LIFE

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx, not to me. I make no money off of them.

Summary: Ennis's girls are grown and gone now and he's totally alone. What should he do? He makes that call to Jack!

 

THE SWEET LIFE

 

“Oh Daddy! I’m so glad you’re home!” Jenny ran into his arms the minute he stepped down from his truck.

 

“Baby girl, what’s a matter? You, OK? Your sister OK?” Ennis asked trying to console his distraught daughter.

 

“I was just leavin you a message on the door. I got a call … from Uncle K.E. Oh Daddy, it’s awful!” She buried her face against his chest.

 

“What is it? Somethin happen to one of his kids? What?” Ennis struggled to understand.

 

“It’s Aunt Maggie. She had a heart attack, Daddy. She’s … gone.” Jenny blinked back the tears.

 

“Gone? But she ain’t but 42 or 43 years old. People that young don’t die from heart attacks.”

 

“She did, Daddy. I talked with Uncle K.E. He sounded so awful. She’s gone. He said the funeral is gonna be tomorrow and he wants you to be there. I told him you’d call him.” She wiped at her nose with a tissue. “I know you weren’t all that close to your brother but you gotta go. You think you can get away?”

 

“I’m goin, Jenny. I gotta go now and make some phone calls. You be all right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I’d like to go too but tomorrow my finals start. I can’t miss them or I won’t be able to graduate early like I planned.”

 

“You don’t worry about nothin, darlin girl. You just see to your studies and I’ll see to my brother.” Ennis kissed her on the forehead and walked her to her car.

 

“You sure you don’t need me to go along?” She sniffed as she opened her car door.

 

“No, sweet thing, you go along now. I’ll take care of this.” Ennis watched as his daughter as she drove away. With a heavy heart he unloaded his groceries from the back of his truck and lit a cigarette. He dug around in his dresser drawer until he found the old Christmas card from years back that Maggie had written a message with their Worland phone number in it. 

 

He sat on the side of his bed with the phone in his lap and dialed the number. It took three rings before he heard his brother’s voice. “Yes?”

 

“K.E. It’s me, I got your message. You OK?” He didn’t know what to say; he just stumbled along with whatever came to mind.

 

“Ennis … Good hearin from you. Funeral’s tomorrow afternoon. Can you make it?”

 

“Sure. Sure enough. I’ll be there.”

 

“Good. She’d like that. Maggie always had a soft spot for you.” His voice trembled.

 

“She’s a good woman, your Maggie. You were lucky.”

 

“Yeah .. I gotta go. You be here?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Ok. See ya.”

 

“Yeah, bye.”

 

Ennis hung up the phone and dialed the Cole ranch.

 

“Mr. Cole? Ennis. I just got some bad news. My brother’s wife just passed. The funeral’s tomorrow up in Worland. I’m gonna need a day or two to see to him.”

 

“I hate to hear that Ennis. If it had been anyone else but you I’d think they were trying to stretch their weekend out another couple days but you never done me that way; not in all the years you worked for me.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t so. You know that.”

 

“Yes, Ennis, I do. I’m sorry about your loss. Never heard you talk all that much about your brother but kin is kin and you gotta go do what’s right. We can make it without you a couple a days. You see to your brother and we’ll see you when you get back.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Cole. Appreciate it.” He hung up the phone relieved and started packing for his sad trip.

 

He arrived in Worland just after dark and sat in his truck a few minutes before going in. He tried to imagine what his brother must be going through. K.E. and Maggie had been married for more than twenty years now; what would he do without her? They had three kids!

 

He knocked at the door and was welcomed in by the oldest boy. They hugged briefly and Ennis made his way through the crowd of visitors to the back sitting room where his brother noticed him and came to him with a tearful hug. 

 

“Why don’t we step outside and get some air?” Ennis suggested and they exited out the back door and stood in the dim light of the back porch.

 

“You doin OK?” Ennis asked his brother who stood silent now and staring off into the darkness.

 

“Nope. And I never will again. She’s gone, Ennis. Just like that, stomach ache one day; gone the next.” He leaned against the porch railing and let the tears fall.

 

Ennis went to him, clasping a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get through this.”

 

“How?” K.E. turned a tear stained face up to his taller brother. “She was my *life*, Ennis! There’s no way … I can’t go on with out her!”

 

“Yes you can. You got three good reason why; those kids inside. They need you now more than ever.”

 

K.E. gave way to the tears then and Ennis held him while he cried. He remembered this same scene only in reverse when their parents died. He remembered K.E. holding him and telling him they would make it somehow. He comforted his brother the best he could. Neither of them heard the silent footsteps coming up the back walk.

 

“K.E.?” The soft voice spoke.

 

K.E. pulled back from Ennis’s embrace. “Clint?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The young man stepped in out of the shadows. “I had to come.”

 

“I’m so glad you did. Come on inside.” K.E. reached out to him.

 

“No; I’d better not. I don’t want to get anything started. I just wanted to make sure someone was here with you. This your brother?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Hell, I’m sorry. Clint, this is Ennis. Ennis, this is Clint; Maggie’s youngest brother.”

 

They shook hands.

 

“Come on in. Everybody’s here now.” K.E. asked again.

 

“No. Better not. I’ll be there tomorrow though.”

 

“You got as much right to be here as everyone else; more really. She was closer to you than any of the rest of them.”

 

“You know how they are, K.E.”

 

A voice called from inside, “K.E., you’d better come back inside. It’s getting cold out there.” His sister-in-law called.

 

“I don’t care what they think.” K.E. assured him.

 

“I know. But now is not the time. I just came by to make sure they arrived and that you weren’t alone. I’m glad your brother is here.”

 

“Me too.” K.E. put an affectionate hand on his brother’s arm.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Nice to meet you Ennis.” He nodded in Ennis’s direction. 

 

Ennis nodded and escorted his brother back inside. “What’s that all about?” He asked quietly enough for just K.E. to hear.”

 

“Long sad story, Ennis. We’ll talk after everyone leaves.” 

 

A knock at the front door brought yet another neighbor with a covered dish and condolences.

 

The long sad evening lasted till nearly mid-night before they were all gone. K.E.’s two oldest boys taking the younger one back to their apartment so that K.E. could be alone with Ennis.

 

“How about some coffee; or maybe something a little stronger?” Ennis offered with a reassuring smile.

 

“I think there’s some beer in the fridge.” K.E. offered.

 

“I brought somethin a little stronger if you’d like?”

 

“Oh yeah! I sure could use a drink ‘bout now.” K.E. ran a hand through his hair and sank down on the couch.

 

“It’s in my truck. I’ll get it.” Ennis started for the door.

 

“You’re stayin here, aren’t you? Bring your stuff in.” K.E. said and waved a weary hand.

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

They sat and talked for hours; about Maggie, their three boys and reminisced about when they lost their parents. K.E.'s youngest boy was just a year older than Ennis was when it happened. 

 

“He’ll be fine.” Ennis assured him. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders and he’ll be able to finish school and make somethin of himself. He’s still got you and his older brothers both done good. They’ll be there for him like you was for me; always lookin after me.”

 

“I know. I know.” K.E. shook his head sadly and agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a time before Ennis asked. “Why was that Clint fella not wantin to come in with the rest of the relatives?”

 

“They all hate him. Call him names somethin terrible. Sometimes they remind me of the way Pa was.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know how he was; hated everyone that was the least bit different from him.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Don’t you remember how he was? I guess you were kinda young and may not remember some of the awful stuff he done.”

 

Ennis poured the last of the bottle; a half glass each and they drank up.

 

“What’s all that got to do with this Clint fella?”

 

“Well, I don’t know how you feel about such things, Ennis. We never talked about it before. I just don’t think the way Pa did; about people being different, I mean.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“Clint is just different is all; don’t like the same things other people think he should.”

 

“You ain’t makin much sense, K.E.; you drunk?”

 

“Nah. It’s just a damn shame; Clint’s a good guy. He really is. It don’t matter none to me who he sleeps with and I can’t see as it none of their business neither.”

 

“Who he sleeps with?” Ennis asked.

 

“Yeah; Clint’s gay. The rest of the family treats him like he’s this axe murderer or somethin. I tell you; it makes me sick! He was always Maggie’s favorite and I think that chapped their asses too.”

 

“How do you know he was … what you said?” Ennis couldn't help the icy trickle of fear that crept over him.

 

“Gay? I’ve always known. Since right after Maggie and I were married. She told me. He brought his partner over to meet us. He’s a real nice guy. They been living together now, twelve, fifteen years or so.”

 

“Living together? Out in the open?”

 

“Well it’s not like they’re doin it out in the street, Ennis; but yeah, they been livin together for years. No body pays them no mind around here; 'cept the relations. Thank God most of them are from out of town and Clint don’t have to put up with their shit.”

 

“Ain’t they afraid? I mean … people get killed for doing stuff like that.”

 

“There are nuts all over the world, Ennis and if they’re of a mind to kill; they’re gonna do it. They don't need no reason.” K.E. said as he finished off his drink and walked into the kitchen depositing the glass in the sink.

 

Ennis followed with his glass and dumped the empty bottle in the trash.

 

“You’re thinking of our old neighbors back home?” K.E. asked.

 

“Yeah. You remember that?” Ennis asked.

 

“I sure do! Still have nightmares about it; seeing old Earl laying there in that ditch.”

 

“You think Pa had anything to do with it?”

 

“Probably. He was just the type to do something like that. You remember how he’d go into town and get drunk every Friday night? He hung out with a rough crowd. Momma hated them all.”

 

“She did? I don’t remember that.”

 

“You were still a kid back then. I remember though. My room was closest to theirs and I heard them arguing a lot about that crowd. She hated them somethin fierce but there never was any controllin Pa.”

 

“I do remember that. You really think he did it?”

 

“Probably. You know how he hated just about everybody in the world. I really liked old Earl and Rich too. It was a damn shame.”

 

“You knew them? I mean; you ever talk to them?”

 

“Sure, I did. They was always in town and around. Nicest guys. They was always helpin other folks out. You remember the year the Wilson’s barn burnt down? They was the first ones over there helpin them to rebuild it. And the year old man Weaver broke his leg? They mowed and baled his hay for him, and saw to his farm all that summer. They was well liked around town. It was just some of the town bigots who hated them.”

 

“I didn’t know that.” Ennis was numb.

 

“I remember one time I was in town with the pick up. I told Pa I was going to the movies but I really went with Hank and his brother and we went into town and got drunk. I ran the pick up off the road and got it stuck in a ditch. I was about to walk home, scared to death of tellin Pa, when they come along. They stopped and hooked their pick up to mine and pulled it out for me; kept me out of a peck of trouble that night; for sure.”

 

“You think any of them are still alive? Those that done the killin, I mean.” Ennis asked.

 

“I have no idea. If they are, I hope they burn in hell when they go. I know they will. You believe in stuff like that; Ennis, hell and heaven?”

 

Ennis thought about it a minute standing there in his brother’s kitchen in the middle of the night and nodded his head. “Yeah, I guess I do. I know there’s a heaven. Momma used to talk about it all the time; she believed in it. I’d like to think she’s up there somewhere plantin her flowers.”

 

“If there’s a heaven then you gotta believe there’s a hell too.” K.E. countered.

 

“I guess I believe that too.” Ennis agreed.

 

Me and Maggie used to go to church every Sunday. She was really big on all that church stuff. I hated it to begin with but I went along with it just to be with her. Then after a few years it all began to kinda make sense; all those things the preacher said every week. I come to enjoy the services as much as she did. I know she believed and it helps now thinkin she’s up there; maybe even with Momma tending to their flower gardens together.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure they’d like each other.” Ennis agreed and started back for the living room. “Think I’ll crash on your couch for a while. You think you can sleep?”

 

“I don’t know. Yeah, maybe, I guess. But you don’t have to sleep on the couch. Why don’t you take Aaron’s bed.”

 

“Nah; ain’t used to that much comfort. Sides, I’d get sea sick. Ain’t he the one with the water bed?” Ennis smiled a weak smile at his brother.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. I forgot about that. You sure? I hate that you come all this way and you’re sleepin on the couch.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve slept in a lot of worse places.”

 

“Yeah; we did, didn’t we? 'Course we was a lot younger then.”

 

“Couch is fine, K.E. You go on and get some sleep. You can’t sleep, you come back in here and wake me up. We’ll talk some more.”

 

“Thanks, Ennis. And thanks for comin. I’m really glad you’re here. With Lizzy gone, you’re all I got left.” K.E. gave him a grateful hug and headed down the hall to bed.

 

Ennis lit up another cigarette and sat and thought about everything; Maggie and their Mom up in heaven and Lizzy, their sister up there too; going on five years now. Then his thoughts settled on Earl; Earl and Rich. 

 

He wondered about them; thought about their life together for the first time. All he ever thought about them before was Earl’s murder. He never really thought about them as part of the community. The two of them living together; what it must have been like for them. K.E. said they were good men; good neighbors; and well respected. How could that be? Everybody must have known that they were living together. Weren’t they hated by everyone? Was it possible that two men could live together and not be hated? He had a lot of thinking to do and the house was filling with the soft pink light of dawn before he closed his eyes for sleep.

 

The next day was cold and snowy. The church was full and the preacher gave a nice talk. The services at the grave site were brief and soon they were back in the house again, greeting well wishers. Apparently K.E. and Maggie had a lot of friends in the community. Ennis stayed mainly in the back ground and only approached his brother when he seemed alone for a time. Just standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder; whatever he seemed to need.

 

Then they were all gone and the house was empty again but for Ennis, K.E. and the three boys. 15, 18 & 19\. Ennis sat and chatted with them a while then made his way out to his truck, K.E. at his side.

 

 

“I really appreciate you comin, Ennis. We really should try and spend more time together. I’d like the boys to get to know you a little better.”

 

“I’d like that. I got some stuff I need to take care of; get my life turned ‘round. Once I kinda get settled ‘bout things; I’ll give you a call; we’ll get together. Maybe go huntin. You take the boys huntin?”

 

“Once in a while. The younger one likes it but the two older boys don’t care much for it.”

 

“Well, we’ll figure somethin.” Ennis promised and after giving his brother one last hug, got in his truck and left. He had a lot of thinking to do. He thought about it all the way home. Once there, he went inside, picked up the phone and called Jack.

 

“Twist residence?” Jack using his salesman’s voice answered the phone.

 

“Jack it’s me.”

 

“Eh .. right. Just let me get to my desk. I have all the paperwork in there. Hold on just a minute.” Jack handed the phone to his son and told him to hold it until he got to the phone in the den. Then went into the den and said, “OK, Bobby. I got it.” Bobby hung the phone up.

 

“Ennis, you OK?” Jack sat down at his desk.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Did I catch you in the middle of dinner or somethin? I never even noticed the time.” 

 

“No; just finished. Bobby and I were just shootin the shit. What’s goin on? You sure you’re OK? You never called me before.”

 

“I just needed to talk to you. I went to a funeral today.” Ennis said, sitting down in the recliner with the phone in his lap.

 

“You did? Who’s?”

 

“My brother’s wife. They been together 21 years. Got three kids.”

 

“Oh, damn. I’m sorry, Ennis. How’s he takin it?”

 

“He’s all tore up. His boys are with him though. He’ll get through it.”

 

“That’s tough, Cowboy; real tough.”

 

“Yeah. They had a good life.”

 

“Twenty one years together. That’s a long time.” 

 

“Yeah. They got married the same year you and I met; back in ’63.”

 

“That was a good year!” Jack said.

 

“You got that right, Bud; the best!” Ennis agreed.

 

“Course ’67 was pretty damn good too!” Jack chuckled a little remembering their reunion.

 

“Yeah. Jack, I been doin a lot of thinkin.”

 

“Bout what?”

 

“Everythin.”

 

“Everythin?” Jack was becoming more curious.

 

“You remember that story I tole you about, years ago; about that neighbor of mine that got killed with tire irons cause he was … you know … like us … gay.”

 

The word stunned Jack. This was the first time he had ever heard Ennis admit that he was anything but straight.

 

“Yeah, I remember it. It was terrible. You said your Pa took you and K.E. out to see the body. I wish he hadn’t done that.”

 

“Me too. Scared me somethin awful, Jack. It really did.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Well, K.E. and me was talkin about it.”

 

“You were? Why?”

 

“Seems his wife Maggie has a younger brother who’s gay and the rest of the family hates him.”

 

“That’s sad, Ennis, sad and just plain ignorant.”

 

“Uh huh. I met him. He seemed like a nice guy. K.E. says he met his … partner. Said they spent a lot of time with the two of them; said he was Maggie’s favorite relative.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jack was in a state of shock to hear Ennis actually discussing such things. It was never discussed before. They never got passed Jack asking him to move in with him and Ennis saying no. He had all but given up hope. 

 

“I was just a kid when Earl was murdered. But K.E, he was older. He remembers more. He said that Earl and Rich had been together for years and years and that they were a respected part of the community. They helped folks out and all.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“He said that those who killed Earl was just the town bigots and would have murdered anyone that night. They got drunk and went out lookin for someone to murder; they didn’t need no excuse. I remember that Pa and his buddies hated lots of people; anyone who was different from them.”

 

“Some people are like that. Then you add liquor to the mix and you get big trouble.”

 

“Yeah. K.E. says it woulda happened if they came across near anyone.”

 

“He’s probably right.”

 

“I been thinkin about all that. You and I never really discussed it. I know I always shot you down ‘fore you hardly got the words outta your mouth. Did you have somethin like that in mind? You and me, I mean; bein part of a community somewhere?”

 

Jack held his breath. Could Ennis really be considering such a thing? Was it possible?

 

“Yeah; sorta. Just figured we’d get a place and make a life for ourselves together and what ever came our way; we’d handle.”

 

“I been thinkin a lot ‘bout what it’d be like; us livin together; bein together all the time.”

 

“I think about it all the time too, Ennis. It’s been my dream since Brokeback.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just never figured such a thing was possible.”

 

“It is, Ennis. Most people are good folks; believe in live and let live. Long as we don’t bother nobody, I doubt they’d even pay us much mind.”

 

“Did you have some place in mind?”

 

“At first I didn’t. I was so starry-eyed I’d a gone off anywhere with you and we’d probably starved to death. The last few years though; I’ve been thinkin about Lightning Flat. Pa’s gettin on and won’t be in any shape to run that place much longer. It needs new blood; new managin. I figured you and me could go up there and whip that place into shape. Build us a cabin in the back. There’s some woods on the back side of the place that’s got some real nice sites where a cabin would fit in just right.”

 

“Cattle ranchin is seein some hard times, Jack. It ain’t what it used to be.”

 

“I know. Believe it or not, I do keep up. I know what beef prices are and it’s a damn shame. That’s why I was thinkin we ought to breed horses. With your way with horses, and some cattle on the side; I figured we could make a go of it. The place has good ground and plenty of trees for firewood. Momma always plants a big vegetable garden each year. It’s a real nice place Ennis; or it could be with some good old fashioned hard work.”

 

“And what would your folks think if you came draggin me up there?”

 

“Momma would be dancing in her kitchen and bakin cherry cake and Pa would be figurin all the chores he’d want us to do. We’d never get rich up there, Ennis; but the place could support us. We’d have fresh vegetables from the garden and fresh beef. And each fall we could find someone to trade a calf for a hog with. And it’s not all that far from the Big Horns so we could hunt and keep the freezers full. It’d be a good life. Lightning Flat is a nice friendly little town; ain’t never been no bigots there that I knew of.”

 

“Jack … you really think we could do this?”

 

“I know we could! It’d be a lot of hard work but we could do it, Ennis. And if you didn't wanna go to Lightnin Flat, we could look some place else. Wyomin's a big state; we could find us a place; I know we could.”

 

“I ain’t the easiest person to live with, Jack. You just been seein me when I was off work; not when I’m all tired and grumpy.”

 

“You get tired and grumpy and I’ll rub your shoulders; give you a back rub; kiss you all over.”

 

“Now that ain’t fair!” Ennis chuckled and straightened himself.

 

“It’s true though, Ennis. I’d be there working beside you every day; and sleeping beside you every night. Wakin up with you every morning and lovin you like crazy every single minute. Think about that.”

 

“It sounds like heaven, Jack.” 

 

“All you have to do is say the word, Ennis, and I’m there.” Jack was pacing the floor now, the phone cord draped across his desk and knocking things over.

 

“We gotta think about this, Jack."

 

"We been thinkin about it for twenty years now."

 

"You have. I ain't never give it no serious thought though. Didn't never think such a thing could be done."

 

"It can be, Ennis. People do it all the time."

 

"Well, can you give me some time here to think on it?"

 

"Sure thing, absolutely!"

 

"I gotta go and get some sleep now, but I promise you; I'm gonna think about it."

 

"Can't tell you how happy this makes me, Cowboy. You think on it and call me again; OK?"

 

"I'll do that. Night, Jack."

 

"Night, Ennis. Call me again?"

 

"I will. Not right away though. I gotta take some time and think"

 

"You do that, Ennis. You think about it and call me."

 

"I will. Night."

 

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Baby girl? Chicago ain't nothin like Riverton." Ennis sat with his youngest daughter in his little rented trailer.

 

"Yes, Daddy; I'm sure. Chicago is just the most magical place you ever did see! I just love it! When we were there last month, I just didn't want to come home. Randy's gonna intern there at the hospital and he says it's just fine with him if I go to class there and get my nursing degree. He's already got this darling little apartment and his whole family lives there. They're just wonderful people and I just couldn't possibly be any more sure of anything!" 

 

"What's your Momma think about it?" Ennis asked.

 

"Oh you know her. She's been cryin and carryin on ever since I told her. She'll get over it; she always does. She's been knowing I was gonna marry Randy for two years. And now he's a real doctor and he's got a place and we're gonna get married. We figured to do it twice; once here in Riverton so you and Momma can come and then again in Chicago where all his family and friends are. It'll be really somethin special Daddy. Are you sure you don't wanna fly to Chicago with us and take a look around? I swear, it's like something out of a movie! It's just the best city ever!"

 

"No, Darlin, I'll come to your Riverton weddin but I ain't doin no flyin. I ain't no bird."

 

"Oh, Daddy!" Jenny gave her father a hug and hurried on out the door. "I gotta get to Gillette to meet Junior's plane. Now it's ten o'clock tomorrow morning at the Methodist church. Promise me you'll be there!"

 

"I'll be there, Jenny. I promise." 

 

She got into her car and drove off. Ennis stood watching the road long after her trail of dust had settled; then closed his door and got out a beer. So Jenny was off to Chicago tomorrow and Junior would be returning to Anchorage, Alaska to her home after a short visit. His girls were all grown up now and off on lives of their own. He'd see them both tomorrow at the wedding then who knows when he'd get to see them again. He wasn't doing any flying, that was for sure and he sure as heck wasn't going to be driving either to Anchorage or Chicago. 

 

Like a page turning in a book, he realized that a big part of his live was over. He had been the best Pa to his girls that he had in him to be and now they were grown and tomorrow they would be gone.

 

He drank until he fell asleep in his recliner and sometime in the middle of the night he stumbled over to his bed. The sun was bright when he woke up the next morning and he barely had time to wash up, scrape some whiskers, and dress for the wedding.

 

He hated these things; he did not do well in social functions, always kept to the side lines and exited the festivities as soon as possible. He did the same with the wedding. The church was filled with people he barely knew; and the women were all huddled together in a knot; Jenny, Junior and Alma, so he kept his distance as best he could.

 

Once the ceremony was over, he suffered through the photo session, the cake cutting and the first dance with his daughter. Somewhere in the back of his heart he thought it might just be the first and last dance with his daughter so this, at least, was special to him. He whispered a few things he thought might be appropriate to her as she beamed, a vision of happiness, in his arms. She would be 19 in a few months and that number held real significance to him. He remembered so well, being 19 and meeting Jack. He cursed himself for being a terrible father; dancing with his daughter and thinking about Jack.

 

Before he knew it, it was all over. Everyone was piling into cars and followed them to the edge of town as they took off for the airport in Gillette. Alma was waving and bawling her eyes out and Junior was trying to console her. Ennis turned his truck around and headed back to his trailer.

 

He had one short visit with Junior the next afternoon before she left for her flight back to Anchorage. He closed the door behind her and for the first time, felt like what he had been put on this earth to do, was done. He'd raised two beautiful girls who were loved by all who knew them. He was proud of them, proud they were a part of him. 

 

It was later that night when the loneliness crept in. He was going to miss them. He and Jenny had become a lot closer this last year. With Junior living so far away for Kurt's work up on the pipeline, he and Jenny had spent a great deal of time together. He picked her up practically every Sunday after church and they'd have lunch together and sometimes walk in the park or go to a movie. He had known this wedding was coming but he had not been prepared for the huge hole losing his youngest daughter would leave in his life.

 

He was alone now; more so than he'd ever been before. His girls were gone and it might be years before he saw them again. He wasn't due to see Jack again until May; two months away. He was alone and miserable.

 

He sat one night in the local bar and nursed a beer. The usual crowd was settling in for another rowdy Friday night. He watched through the window as a big suburban pulled up out front and four young people got out. They came in and took a booth in the back. One of the guys and the girl were obviously a couple and two guys sat opposite them. They ordered and chatted away. 

 

Ennis took out a cigarette and reached for his lighter and accidentally knocked it to the floor. He bent down to get it and his eyes came up he caught something that shocked him. The two young men sitting across from the couple were holding hands under the table. His breath caught in his chest and he looked quickly around the room to see if anyone else saw what he had. 

 

He tried to look elsewhere but the booth was directly in his line of vision and they didn't seem to even notice him. The place was becoming more and more crowded and he found it difficult to take his eyes off the four young people. The two men were obviously a couple. They sat close to one another, shoulders touching, and often leaned over and said amusing things to one another. The four of them were having a good time.

 

Ennis finished off his beer and got out of there. He thought about them on his way home. It was a whole new world out there now if people could do such things and not be in fear for their lives. Totally different from when he was their age. Maybe they didn't know what could happen if they were found out? But the couple they were sitting with must have known. Surely they've seen the news or heard about what happens to people like them; yet there they were, sitting in a public bar holding hands. It'd be a shame if anything bad happened to them. They seemed like nice kids; probably college kids. They should know better. 

 

Ennis was still thinking about them when he drifted off to sleep. He thought about them a lot the next week and wondered what it would be like to be that carefree, that un-afraid. He wondered what it would be like to sit in a bar with Jack and hold his hand. He cringed at the thought of one of them being drug out and beaten to death. He hoped nothing like that happened to that young couple.

 

He had been doing a lot of people-watching when he was in town. Lots of times he saw two men walking or drinking together and nobody paid them any mind. They were just people. He wondered if any of them were like him and Jack. He saw two women looking in a store window; one with her arm around the other's waist and they were talking and pointing to something inside. Nobody thought anything of it. He wondered about them.

 

He wondered if any of those people felt about each other the way he and Jack did. He wondered what it would be like for him and Jack to walk down the street and stop and look in a window together. He wondered what would happen if he put an arm around Jack. No! Nothing like that was possible. They'd be killed. He knew it. But yet, that young couple didn't seem afraid. They seemed happy. They'd been joking and laughing with their friends; friends who obviously knew they were … together.

 

He felt more alone now than he'd ever been before. He walked in the park one Sunday afternoon as he had done so many times before with Jenny and caught a glimpse of Alma with her grocery store husband and their two boys. They seemed to be having a good time; holding hands and laughing as the boys romped on the grass. She seemed happy and he was glad of that. He never saw much of Alma's happy face. Mostly it was sour and complaining. Well she had what she always wanted now; a house in town and a husband at her beck and call. He was glad for that; glad that he no longer had to sleep next to her or hear her whining voice begging for something he couldn't give her. He left the park without her even noticing he'd been there.

 

Back in his trailer he sat in his recliner and thought about Jack and how nice it would be to spend a Sunday afternoon with him. He wondered what Jack was doing and he wondered about Lureen. He wondered if she was anything like Alma and his heart went out to Jack. He wondered if they still slept together and he wondered if Jack ever turned her over, the way he did Alma, and thought of him while he was doing her. Poor Jack, he sympathized. Without thinking much past that, he reached for the phone and called Jack's number in Childress.

 

"Twist residence," a young man's voice answered.

 

"Uh … Jack Twist, please," Ennis began to waver; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

 

"Jack Twist here," He heard that sweet voice and knew he'd done the right thing.

 

"Hey Jack. You busy?"

 

"Uh …yeah, sure thing. I've got those specifications in my office. Just hold on a minute while I change phones."

 

Ennis held his breath while he waited and hoped he was doing the right thing. After a few clicks on the line, Jack came back on. "Ennis?"

 

"Uh huh. I was just missin you and needin to hear your voice. You said I could call."

 

"Sure. You can call me any time, Ennis. What's on your mind?" Jack held his breath.

 

"I was just thinkin about you and got to missin you real bad. You ever have times like that?"

 

"All the time, Ennis. That's why I drink so much."

 

"I saw somethin the other day; somethin I never thought I'd see."

 

"What? What'd you see?" Jack asked leaning back in his desk chair.

 

"I saw two guys holdin hands, Jack. Right under the table over at the bar."

 

"What was you doin under the table?" Jack asked

 

"I dropped my lighter. I bent down to pick it up and there they was, right in front of me."

 

Jack didn't say anything for a minute so Ennis asked, "Jack, you still there?"

 

"Uh huh. I'm here. So what happened? Did the world come to an end?" He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding so sarcastic but he wasn't sorry he said it.

 

"Didn't seem like nobody noticed but me."

 

"That's cause it wasn't nobody's business; nobody else cares."

 

"They was real young; probably didn't know what could happen if they was seen." Ennis said.

 

"If they were old enough to be in a bar, they are old enough to know what they're doin."

 

"They acted like they wasn't worried about nothin; they were real happy sitting there laughin and talkin with their friends." Ennis explained.

 

"It happens, Ennis. People do live normal lives; people like us."

 

"People get dead too, Jack." Ennis trotted out his old argument.

 

"Is that why you called me; to tell me one more time why we can't be together?"

 

"No. I was sittin here thinkin about you; wonderin how it was with you; you and Lureen. She a good wife to you, Jack?"

 

"A good wife? Well let's see now. She gave me a good payin job once her Daddy died. She lets me take off whenever I want to and she don't ask no questions. She's a good Momma to my boy Bobby and sees to everythin necessary to run the business and the household. I guess you could say she's a good wife."

 

"You don't sound like it."

 

"She's a sweet person, Ennis and I never should a married her. She deserved better. But I got her pregnant so I did right by her. That's about all I can say about it."

 

"I saw Alma today. She was in the park with her husband and their boys. She seemed real happy. I'm glad about that." Ennis said.

 

"I'm glad too." Jack didn't know what else to say.

 

"I keep thinkin about that couple and thinkin how nice it would be if you and me could be like that."

 

"It'd be great, all right, Ennis. You and me together somewhere holdin hands."

 

"I just hope they are smart enough to keep an eye out in case anything bad happens."

 

"I'm sure they knew what they were doing. You said they were holding hands under the table so they were being discrete."

 

"Uh huh. They was for sure; and didn't seem like anyone took any notice of 'em at all."

 

"It wasn't nobody's business, Ennis. Most people mind their own business about such things."

 

"I miss you, Jack. I can't wait till May!"

 

"That's still sixty days away, Ennis. A long time."

 

"Uh huh. It sure is nice talkin to you though."

 

"Talkin to you just makes me want you more." 

 

"I know, Jack. It's the same with me. I just been missin you somethin awful lately."

 

"Me too, Cowboy. Wish I was there with you right now. You could hold my hand or anythin else you wanted to." Jack gave a little chuckle.

 

"Don't go givin me any ideas; I already got enough of them runnin around in my head." Ennis said with a sigh.

 

"Sorry."

 

"It's OK. I didn't mean to make you sad, Jack."

 

"You don't make me sad, Ennis. You're the only thing in this world that makes me happy. It's being without you all the time that makes me sad."

 

"Me too, Bud; me too." Ennis didn't know what else to say so he decided to end the call. "I'd better let you go so you can get back to whatever it was you were doin."

 

"What I was doin, Ennis, was gettin ready to go to the liquor store so I can get drunk tonight. Lureen is out of town and Bobby is headed off with his friends."

 

"Guess I'll be doin the same thing, Bud; just me and Old Rose tonight."

 

"Thanks for tellin me about that couple. It's nice to know that somewhere in the world people like us are happy."

 

"We'll be happy too, Jack; when you come up here in May."

 

"Yeah. Uh huh. For two weeks. Then I gotta wait and wait for months before I can see you again." Jack was feelin sorry for himself.

 

"It's all we got, Jack," Ennis was just as miserable.

 

"Yeah, I know. I just can't wait to hold you in my arms again; to feel you sleepin next to me."

 

Ennis swallowed hard. "See you in May then."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 

A few weeks later …

 

"Twist residence?" Jack answered the phone this time.

 

"Jack, I just fuckin can't stand this any more!"

 

"Ennis? What's wrong?" Jack got up and walked over to his study door and closed it. He flipped the phone cord over the stuff on his desk.

 

"You and me, that's what's wrong! You living all the way down there in Texas and me up here in Wyomin all alone. I hate this! I fuckin hate this!"

 

"So do I, Ennis. Any time you're ready to change things, I'm ready!"

 

"How about right now, Jack?"

 

"How about right now what?"

 

"How about right now we change things? I'm sick to death of bein alone and I think you are too. You still willin to try this thing? This livin together?"

 

"I must be dreamin. Ennis, you sober?" Jack was pacing around his study now; the phone cord raking things off his desk but he didn't care.

 

"Uh huh. I ain't had nothin to drink all week but one beer each night with supper. I been doin a lot of thinkin and I needed a clear mind. I wanna do this, Jack. I want you and me to try bein together."

 

"When? How soon? Can I come up there right now? Before you change your mind?"

The questions came pouring out of Jack.

 

"Uh huh. Sooner you get here the sooner we can start this thing. I gotta tell you though, I ain't all that keen on Lightnin Flat. That be OK with you if we got a place somewhere else?"

 

"Anywhere you wanna live will be fine with me, Ennis; anywhere!"

 

"OK then. Git yourself on up here then so we can start lookin. Gotta warn you though; once you come back up here; I ain't never gonna let you go again."

 

"Oh God, Ennis! You know how long I've waited to hear you say that? I've gotta go! I've gotta pack; I've gotta talk to Lureen, I've gotta get the truck serviced; I've gotta get to the bank, I've gotta pack."

 

"You already said that," Ennis interjected with a grin.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You said you gotta pack; you said it twice."

 

"Oh, well, hell, I got a lot I need to do. You won't go changin your mind on me now will you?" He had one moment of panic.

 

"Nope. Mind's made up. You just get your sweet self up here as soon as you can. I'll go over to the ranch and quit first thing in the morning and get my stuff together. When you think you'll be up here?"

 

"Tomorrow, late. I got a lot to do first. I'll get done what I can tonight but the bank don't open till nine so it'll be after that. I need to get the truck serviced so it might be late mornin before I can get out of here."

 

"You just be careful now and watch your drivin. This will be the last time you have to make that drive. It's a one-way trip this time."

 

"Ouch!"

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothin. I'm just pinchin myself; hopin this ain't another dream. You mean to do this, Ennis? You and me livin together? Not hidin out in the woods somewhere?"

 

"Uh huh. It's time."

 

"I'll say! It's past time." Jack agreed.

 

"Well you get after it then. Get your stuff together and get up here soon as you can."

 

"OK. Sure wish I could leave right now."

 

"Probably best you not do any drivin right now, Jack. Morning is soon enough."

 

"You're right. Morning is fine. I'm gonna go talk to Lureen now. She's watching her TV shows but they'll be over with in a few minutes. I'll get packed tonight and head out soon as I can tomorrow."

 

"OK. Call me from the road. Tell me when you'll get here."

 

"I'll do it. Ennis?"

 

"Uh huh?"

 

"You won't be sorry. I'm gonna love you so much you won't have time to think of anything else."

 

"You just drive careful, Jack; and get on up here."

 

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow when I have some idea what time I'll get there."

 

"OK. I'll be waitin to hear from you."

 

"Night, Ennis. This is the last night you're gonna have to sleep alone. Think about that."

 

"I think about that and I won't get no sleep at all."

 

"Tomorrow then,"

 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

 

 

Jack hurried up the stairs to Lureen's room.

 

"Lureen, are your shows over? Can I talk to you a minute before you go to sleep?" Jack walked into his wife's bedroom after a little knock on the half-open door.

 

"Is this about Dexter? Did he go cryin to you cause I chewed him out? I told him no more of them funny cigarettes in the back room and I mean it. We could get in big trouble if the wrong person catches him."

 

"No, Lureen, it ain't about Dexter. It's about us." He took a seat in the purple velvet chair next to her bed where she was propped up watching her TV.

 

"Us?" She clicked the remote and turned the TV off. "What about us?"

 

"I been doin a lot of thinkin lately and now that Bobby's off at college, I think I'm just gonna take off."

 

"You mean on your huntin trip? I thought that wasn't until next month?"

 

"No, honey. I'm talkin about movin back to Wyomin; permanently."

 

She stared at him for several seconds then took up her pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Why?" She asked, a little stunned. "Why now when things are goin along so great? You mad at me for somethin?"

 

"Lureen, I ain't mad at you but you gotta know things haven't been 'great' between us for as far back as I can remember."

 

She crossed her arms and drew deeply on her cigarette. "So why now then? There's

nothin wrong with our marriage. It ain't much different from anybody else's."

 

"Cause it's time. Bobby's all settled in at school and doin really well; the business is doin great; you got all the help you need to run the place; you don't need me."

 

"Please don't tell me you're goin up there to live with your folks. You know you and your daddy can't live under the same roof."

 

"No, I won't be stayin with the folks. I wanna get a place of my own. I want a ranch."

 

"Well for pete's sake, Jack. This is Texas! We got ranches here. Why don’t you just pick one out and I'll buy it for you. You can spend all the time you want on it and still come home after."

 

"Cause this ain't my home, Lureen. It's your home. Texas is your home; my home is Wyomin." Jack tried to make her understand without having to go into any details.

 

"That don't make no sense. Wyomin ain't been your home in more than twenty years. You got some gal up there? Someone you met on one of your fishin trips?" 

 

Jack shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. "No, Lureen; I swear; I ain't seein no woman up in Wyomin. I've just … had my fill of Texas. I don't belong here, I never did. I wanna go home."

 

"So when you plan on doin this? You leavin this minute? Tonight?"

 

"Tomorrow. I gotta get my truck serviced first and get to the bank."

 

"And you ain't plannin on comin back?"

 

"Sure I will, later on, after I get settled. I'll want to visit with Bobby and see how you're getting on."

 

"Don't you worry none about me, I'll do fine. I always have." She blew an angry mouth full of smoke towards the ceiling.

 

"I know that, honey. You always could take care of yourself. You got a good head on your shoulders."

 

"I 'spose you're wantin a divorce?" She stubbed her cigarette out in her crystal ash tray on the night stand.

 

"Yeah, I would. You be all right with that?" He met her staring eyes then.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? A course I will. Anythin else?"

 

"No." Jack got up and walked to the door and turned back to her, "Thank you, Lureen. You always done right by me and I appreciate it." 

 

"Damn you, Jack Twist!" she whispered to the closed door and bushed angrily at a tear.

 

Next morning …

 

Jack came down the stairs carrying his bags and set them in his study then went into the kitchen for coffee. Lureen was sitting at the table; coffee cup in one hand, cigarette in the other.

 

"Mornin, Lureen," he said as he poured himself a cup and sat down across from her.

 

"Morning, Jack. I wasn't sure you'd still be here this morning. I was afraid you might've taken off in the middle of the night."

 

"I wouldn't do that, Lureen. You know me better than that." Jack blew on his coffee and sipped at it.

 

"I do. I just wanted to make sure to catch you before you left."

 

"I wouldn't leave without sayin good bye."

 

"This time when you say good bye, it'll be for good."

 

"I'll be back and I'll see you from time to time. It ain't like I'm goin off to the other side of the world or somethin."

 

"That's exactly what Wyomin is to me, Jack, the complete other side of the world; the bottom side."

 

"I know it is to you, but to me, its home."

 

"I just hate to see you go, is all. It's so far away."

 

"Not that far. A 14 hour drive and a lot faster by plane. If anythin ever happens, you need me for Bobby or somethin, I'll come back. You know I will."

 

"Yes, Jack, I do know that. You always been good to me. I ain't never had no complaints."

 

Jack reached over and took her hand. "Lureen, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're a wonderful person, you'll find someone else; someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. A few months from now, you won't hardly remember what I look like."

 

"Oh, Jack. You always were a sweet talker." She blushed and sipped her coffee.

 

"I'll send you my address as soon as I get a PO box. You can have your lawyer draw up the papers and send them to me."

 

"You have any idea what you'll be wantin so I can tell him?"

 

"I don't want nothin, Lureen. Just my stuff and my truck. You've been payin for everythin for years now so I've been savin most of my pay. I've got a pretty good bundle put away; enough to make a start."

 

"Jack, you're so sweet. Do you have any idea what I'm worth?" She smiled affectionately at him.

 

"Ain't none of my business, Lureen. I got my truck and my savins; that's all I need."

 

"Can I ask you a favor then?"

 

"Sure you can; you know that. You need me to do somethin for you before I leave?"

 

"Since you're gonna be leavin and all; would you care if I told folks this divorce thing was my idea?"

 

"Well, sure, Lureen. Tell them anythin you want. I know how important image is to you. Say whatever you want. Just don't make me out too bad 'cause I wouldn't want Bobby to hear I beat you or somethin."

 

She chuckled. "He'd never believe anything bad about you; he adores you."

 

"I'm gonna miss him but you tell him I'll keep in touch and I'll be back to visit when I can."

 

"I will. I was just thinkin I'd tell folks that we just drifted apart; that we wanted different things outa life, that sorta thing."

 

"That'd be the truth, Lureen."

 

"That part would, I guess. You sure you don't mind me sayin it was my idea?"

 

"Course not. They're your friends. Tell them anythin you want. Won't matter to me none."

 

"You're a sweet heart, Jack. You always were."

 

Jack finished his coffee and took his cup to the sink. "I'm headin out to get my truck serviced now. I'll pick my stuff up after. You still be here or are you goin in early?"

 

"I'll probably still be here. I got a few phone calls to make. You comin in later to clean out your desk?"

 

"Yeah, I'll stop by long enough to grab my stuff." He stopped at the kitchen door and turned back. "I think I'll hit the office first. That way I won't run into anyone. I'd rather not have to explain anythin."

 

"You don't owe nobody any explanations, Jack. I'll take care of that and everything else."

 

"Thanks, Lureen. I appreciate it." He headed on out the door.

 

When he got back a few hours later to pick up his bags she was gone. She left a fat envelope on top of his desk with his name on it. He figured it was some papers she'd need for the divorce and didn't even open it until hours later when he had stopped for gas in Colorado Springs and found the envelope stuffed with cash and a short note.

"Jack, Thought you might need some traveling money. It's important that you stay in the proper hotels and eat in nice restaurants while you're shopping for your ranch; people notice these things. You can't go into a new place looking like you're living out of your truck. Take care of yourself now. And send me that address as soon as you can. Lureen"

 

Jack grinned, pulled out a bill and went into the gas station store and bought himself a ham sandwich, a bag of chips and a Coke Cola for dinner and some snacks for later on. While he was munching his sandwich in his pickup he counted the money. $10,000. That's some traveling money! Probably was for Lureen; Jack thought.

 

He followed Ennis's directions and showed up at Ennis's trailer at shortly after 2 AM. The lights were on and the door was opened before he ever got out of his truck. He made it inside with three giant steps and the door was closed and locked behind him. Ten seconds flat and he was naked, on his back and wrapped up in Ennis Del Mar.

 

They slept until nearly noon and it was after one before they got up and got breakfast started. Ennis had bought bacon and eggs and they ate heartily while going over plans.

They never made it out of the trailer that first day but on the second they decided to head out. Ennis had gotten a hitch put on the front of his pickup and they hooked it up to Jack's. With their belongings thrown inside they took off north. They'd been reading the the ads from the news papers Ennis had bought and found several likely places up around Sheridan that they wanted to check out. Before long they were on their way.

 

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

A few weeks later …

 

"Twist residence?" Jack answered the phone this time.

 

"Jack, I just fuckin can't stand this any more!"

 

"Ennis? What's wrong?" Jack got up and walked over to his study door and closed it. He flipped the phone cord over the stuff on his desk.

 

"You and me, that's what's wrong! You living all the way down there in Texas and me up here in Wyomin all alone. I hate this! I fuckin hate this!"

 

"So do I, Ennis. Any time you're ready to change things, I'm ready!"

 

"How about right now, Jack?"

 

"How about right now what?"

 

"How about right now we change things? I'm sick to death of bein alone and I think you are too. You still willin to try this thing? This livin together?"

 

"I must be dreamin. Ennis, you sober?" Jack was pacing around his study now; the phone cord raking things off his desk but he didn't care.

 

"Uh huh. I ain't had nothin to drink all week but one beer each night with supper. I been doin a lot of thinkin and I needed a clear mind. I wanna do this, Jack. I want you and me to try bein together."

 

"When? How soon? Can I come up there right now? Before you change your mind?"

The questions came pouring out of Jack.

 

"Uh huh. Sooner you get here the sooner we can start this thing. I gotta tell you though, I ain't all that keen on Lightnin Flat. That be OK with you if we got a place somewhere else?"

 

"Anywhere you wanna live will be fine with me, Ennis; anywhere!"

 

"OK then. Git yourself on up here then so we can start lookin. Gotta warn you though; once you come back up here; I ain't never gonna let you go again."

 

"Oh God, Ennis! You know how long I've waited to hear you say that? I've gotta go! I've gotta pack; I've gotta talk to Lureen, I've gotta get the truck serviced; I've gotta get to the bank, I've gotta pack."

 

"You already said that," Ennis interjected with a grin.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You said you gotta pack; you said it twice."

 

"Oh, well, hell, I got a lot I need to do. You won't go changin your mind on me now will you?" He had one moment of panic.

 

"Nope. Mind's made up. You just get your sweet self up here as soon as you can. I'll go over to the ranch and quit first thing in the morning and get my stuff together. When you think you'll be up here?"

 

"Tomorrow, late. I got a lot to do first. I'll get done what I can tonight but the bank don't open till nine so it'll be after that. I need to get the truck serviced so it might be late mornin before I can get out of here."

 

"You just be careful now and watch your drivin. This will be the last time you have to make that drive. It's a one-way trip this time."

 

"Ouch!"

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothin. I'm just pinchin myself; hopin this ain't another dream. You mean to do this, Ennis? You and me livin together? Not hidin out in the woods somewhere?"

 

"Uh huh. It's time."

 

"I'll say! It's past time." Jack agreed.

 

"Well you get after it then. Get your stuff together and get up here soon as you can."

 

"OK. Sure wish I could leave right now."

 

"Probably best you not do any drivin right now, Jack. Morning is soon enough."

 

"You're right. Morning is fine. I'm gonna go talk to Lureen now. She's watching her TV shows but they'll be over with in a few minutes. I'll get packed tonight and head out soon as I can tomorrow."

 

"OK. Call me from the road. Tell me when you'll get here."

 

"I'll do it. Ennis?"

 

"Uh huh?"

 

"You won't be sorry. I'm gonna love you so much you won't have time to think of anything else."

 

"You just drive careful, Jack; and get on up here."

 

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow when I have some idea what time I'll get there."

 

"OK. I'll be waitin to hear from you."

 

"Night, Ennis. This is the last night you're gonna have to sleep alone. Think about that."

 

"I think about that and I won't get no sleep at all."

 

"Tomorrow then,"

 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

 

 

Jack hurried up the stairs to Lureen's room.

 

"Lureen, are your shows over? Can I talk to you a minute before you go to sleep?" Jack walked into his wife's bedroom after a little knock on the half-open door.

 

"Is this about Dexter? Did he go cryin to you cause I chewed him out? I told him no more of them funny cigarettes in the back room and I mean it. We could get in big trouble if the wrong person catches him."

 

"No, Lureen, it ain't about Dexter. It's about us." He took a seat in the purple velvet chair next to her bed where she was propped up watching her TV.

 

"Us?" She clicked the remote and turned the TV off. "What about us?"

 

"I been doin a lot of thinkin lately and now that Bobby's off at college, I think I'm just gonna take off."

 

"You mean on your huntin trip? I thought that wasn't until next month?"

 

"No, honey. I'm talkin about movin back to Wyomin; permanently."

 

She stared at him for several seconds then took up her pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Why?" She asked, a little stunned. "Why now when things are goin along so great? You mad at me for somethin?"

 

"Lureen, I ain't mad at you but you gotta know things haven't been 'great' between us for as far back as I can remember."

 

She crossed her arms and drew deeply on her cigarette. "So why now then? There's

nothin wrong with our marriage. It ain't much different from anybody else's."

 

"Cause it's time. Bobby's all settled in at school and doin really well; the business is doin great; you got all the help you need to run the place; you don't need me."

 

"Please don't tell me you're goin up there to live with your folks. You know you and your daddy can't live under the same roof."

 

"No, I won't be stayin with the folks. I wanna get a place of my own. I want a ranch."

 

"Well for pete's sake, Jack. This is Texas! We got ranches here. Why don’t you just pick one out and I'll buy it for you. You can spend all the time you want on it and still come home after."

 

"Cause this ain't my home, Lureen. It's your home. Texas is your home; my home is Wyomin." Jack tried to make her understand without having to go into any details.

 

"That don't make no sense. Wyomin ain't been your home in more than twenty years. You got some gal up there? Someone you met on one of your fishin trips?" 

 

Jack shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. "No, Lureen; I swear; I ain't seein no woman up in Wyomin. I've just … had my fill of Texas. I don't belong here, I never did. I wanna go home."

 

"So when you plan on doin this? You leavin this minute? Tonight?"

 

"Tomorrow. I gotta get my truck serviced first and get to the bank."

 

"And you ain't plannin on comin back?"

 

"Sure I will, later on, after I get settled. I'll want to visit with Bobby and see how you're getting on."

 

"Don't you worry none about me, I'll do fine. I always have." She blew an angry mouth full of smoke towards the ceiling.

 

"I know that, honey. You always could take care of yourself. You got a good head on your shoulders."

 

"I 'spose you're wantin a divorce?" She stubbed her cigarette out in her crystal ash tray on the night stand.

 

"Yeah, I would. You be all right with that?" He met her staring eyes then.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? A course I will. Anythin else?"

 

"No." Jack got up and walked to the door and turned back to her, "Thank you, Lureen. You always done right by me and I appreciate it." 

 

"Damn you, Jack Twist!" she whispered to the closed door and bushed angrily at a tear.

 

Next morning …

 

Jack came down the stairs carrying his bags and set them in his study then went into the kitchen for coffee. Lureen was sitting at the table; coffee cup in one hand, cigarette in the other.

 

"Mornin, Lureen," he said as he poured himself a cup and sat down across from her.

 

"Morning, Jack. I wasn't sure you'd still be here this morning. I was afraid you might've taken off in the middle of the night."

 

"I wouldn't do that, Lureen. You know me better than that." Jack blew on his coffee and sipped at it.

 

"I do. I just wanted to make sure to catch you before you left."

 

"I wouldn't leave without sayin good bye."

 

"This time when you say good bye, it'll be for good."

 

"I'll be back and I'll see you from time to time. It ain't like I'm goin off to the other side of the world or somethin."

 

"That's exactly what Wyomin is to me, Jack, the complete other side of the world; the bottom side."

 

"I know it is to you, but to me, its home."

 

"I just hate to see you go, is all. It's so far away."

 

"Not that far. A 14 hour drive and a lot faster by plane. If anythin ever happens, you need me for Bobby or somethin, I'll come back. You know I will."

 

"Yes, Jack, I do know that. You always been good to me. I ain't never had no complaints."

 

Jack reached over and took her hand. "Lureen, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're a wonderful person, you'll find someone else; someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. A few months from now, you won't hardly remember what I look like."

 

"Oh, Jack. You always were a sweet talker." She blushed and sipped her coffee.

 

"I'll send you my address as soon as I get a PO box. You can have your lawyer draw up the papers and send them to me."

 

"You have any idea what you'll be wantin so I can tell him?"

 

"I don't want nothin, Lureen. Just my stuff and my truck. You've been payin for everythin for years now so I've been savin most of my pay. I've got a pretty good bundle put away; enough to make a start."

 

"Jack, you're so sweet. Do you have any idea what I'm worth?" She smiled affectionately at him.

 

"Ain't none of my business, Lureen. I got my truck and my savins; that's all I need."

 

"Can I ask you a favor then?"

 

"Sure you can; you know that. You need me to do somethin for you before I leave?"

 

"Since you're gonna be leavin and all; would you care if I told folks this divorce thing was my idea?"

 

"Well, sure, Lureen. Tell them anythin you want. I know how important image is to you. Say whatever you want. Just don't make me out too bad 'cause I wouldn't want Bobby to hear I beat you or somethin."

 

She chuckled. "He'd never believe anything bad about you; he adores you."

 

"I'm gonna miss him but you tell him I'll keep in touch and I'll be back to visit when I can."

 

"I will. I was just thinkin I'd tell folks that we just drifted apart; that we wanted different things outa life, that sorta thing."

 

"That'd be the truth, Lureen."

 

"That part would, I guess. You sure you don't mind me sayin it was my idea?"

 

"Course not. They're your friends. Tell them anythin you want. Won't matter to me none."

 

"You're a sweet heart, Jack. You always were."

 

Jack finished his coffee and took his cup to the sink. "I'm headin out to get my truck serviced now. I'll pick my stuff up after. You still be here or are you goin in early?"

 

"I'll probably still be here. I got a few phone calls to make. You comin in later to clean out your desk?"

 

"Yeah, I'll stop by long enough to grab my stuff." He stopped at the kitchen door and turned back. "I think I'll hit the office first. That way I won't run into anyone. I'd rather not have to explain anythin."

 

"You don't owe nobody any explanations, Jack. I'll take care of that and everything else."

 

"Thanks, Lureen. I appreciate it." He headed on out the door.

 

When he got back a few hours later to pick up his bags she was gone. She left a fat envelope on top of his desk with his name on it. He figured it was some papers she'd need for the divorce and didn't even open it until hours later when he had stopped for gas in Colorado Springs and found the envelope stuffed with cash and a short note.

"Jack, Thought you might need some traveling money. It's important that you stay in the proper hotels and eat in nice restaurants while you're shopping for your ranch; people notice these things. You can't go into a new place looking like you're living out of your truck. Take care of yourself now. And send me that address as soon as you can. Lureen"

 

Jack grinned, pulled out a bill and went into the gas station store and bought himself a ham sandwich, a bag of chips and a Coke Cola for dinner and some snacks for later on. While he was munching his sandwich in his pickup he counted the money. $10,000. That's some traveling money! Probably was for Lureen; Jack thought.

 

He followed Ennis's directions and showed up at Ennis's trailer at shortly after 2 AM. The lights were on and the door was opened before he ever got out of his truck. He made it inside with three giant steps and the door was closed and locked behind him. Ten seconds flat and he was naked, on his back and wrapped up in Ennis Del Mar.

 

They slept until nearly noon and it was after one before they got up and got breakfast started. Ennis had bought bacon and eggs and they ate heartily while going over plans.

They never made it out of the trailer that first day but on the second they decided to head out. Ennis had gotten a hitch put on the front of his pickup and they hooked it up to Jack's. With their belongings thrown inside they took off north. They'd been reading the the ads from the news papers Ennis had bought and found several likely places up around Sheridan that they wanted to check out. Before long they were on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 

One week later …

 

"Jack, if we're gonna do this, we gotta be smart about it. You can live off the land if you know what you're doin."

 

"Ennis, we looked at at least twenty places this week and there ain't none of them that suits you?" Jack was becoming a little impatient.

 

"There is one that I'm thinkin seriously about."

 

"Which one? I know; the smallest one with that little run down house and the tiny barn. Is that the one?"

 

"Nope. I been thinkin about the biggest one; the most expensive one."

 

"You're kiddin me; right?" Jack's eyes lit up as this was the one he liked best of all but it was huge, twelve hundred acres, and had a fine big house on it. Even he had doubted they could manage that one.

 

"Not the whole place. Just the two hundred acres that's south of the road. Real Estate lady said the owner was anxious to sell the place and in a real bind financially. Maybe they'd be willin to part with just that piece of it; what do you think?"

 

"That was some real prime land, with lots of trees and it did have the creek and all, but if you remember, Ennis, it didn't have a house. Where'd we live?"

 

"That's just it, Jack. What I was talkin about. We gotta be smart. While you was lookin at the houses on these places, I was lookin at the land; the soil. That property had the best soil we seen."

 

"Then why couldn't they make a go of it? Why'd they have to sell out after only ownin it a coupla years?"

 

"Cause they wasted their money on all that fancy stuff. That house with all its fancy froo froos and the patio for entertainin and all that fancy landscapin they put in. That fancy fence they put in all around the place musta cost a small fortune." 

 

"Thought you said fencin was important."

 

"It is, Jack, but they coulda got one just as good at half the price. All that fancy stuff costs a bundle."

 

"You think that's why it failed; cause they made it fancy?"

 

"No. It failed because they didn't know what they was doin. They figured you just buy cows, put them out in a pasture, then sell them a year later at twice the profit. It don't happen that way. You gotta have the good grass, you gotta know how to pick your herd and you gotta know when and where to take them to market. The cost of runnin that place alone was twice what they coulda made in cattle now a days. Unless they had some other income, it was foolish of them to sink all of that money in a fancy house."

 

"You think they had the wrong grass?"

 

"Uh huh. And what we saw of that herd was pretty pitiful. I think someone saw a sucker and unloaded that herd on them cheap. They figured to make some money buying cheap but when it come time to sell; I doubt they broke even."

 

"How you know that?"

 

"Cause you always keep the best and sell off the rest. Did you get a look at those bulls? They got to pushin 15 or 20 years old; couldn't see them all that good. Even scrub cattle will pick up some with the right grass but there again, they went with the cheapest they could find. You ain't gonna do nothin but run your place into the ground like that."

 

"You think with the right grass and right herd we could make a go of that place? Why not go for the whole spread then?"

 

"Nope. That place ain't gonna be nothin but a financial anchor 'round the neck of whoever buys it. But I do like the land and I like the layout of that little piece of it across the road. If they would sell us that at a reasonable price we might could do somethin with it."

 

"And live where; in town?"

 

"Oh hell no, Jack. I was thinkin of a tent. We could set up back there in the woods by the stream maybe and work the place from there. It's April. We'd have six or seven months before first snow. That would give us plenty of time to get the ground worked and get some good grass in and maybe fix up some shelter for the horses."

 

"You thinkin on havin us a place built?"

 

"Not right off. Figured maybe we might look into gettin a trailer to live in for a few years."

 

"Ennis, I told you I got money. We could have someone come in and build us a place. We wouldn't go nothin fancy like that big house."

 

"We gotta be smart about this, Jack. Yes, you got a nice bunch of cash; but we're gonna have to come up with a bunch to buy the place. We won't have to worry about parameter fencin, for sure, but we will need some cross fencing. We need to see about gettin us a good bull, some young cows with calves and you agreed we should breed horses too, so that will mean a stallion and a coupla mares. We're gonna need shelters for the horses, and then there's the equipment we'll be needin. And we'll have to see about gettin someone out and drillin for a well and gettin electricity to the place; all that takes money, Jack. If we're gonna do this smart, then we need to spend the money where it'll do the most good."

 

"OK, OK. I see where you're comin from. I agree. I guess a few months livin in a tent won't hurt us. Why don't we go lookin for a trailer right off instead of waiting for snow?"

 

"Cause, if we get the place, we need to concentrate on findin the other stuff first. Tractor, mower, baler and we'll need a bunch of tools."

 

"All right. It all makes sense, I guess."

 

"It sure enough does, Jack. Let's go see that Real Estate lady and see if she's willin to make an offer to those folks and see if they'll part with just that little piece."

 

 

The Real Estate lady was taken aback by their proposition; hoping to convince them to make an offer on the big place, but agreed to make their offer and get back to them. They headed off to Denny's for lunch.

 

"I just got a feelin about this, Jack. I think we're gonna get this place." Ennis said around a mouth full of ham sandwich.

 

"I know you're probably right about that little piece of land. I was just hopin we could find something with at least some kind of house on it."

 

"I know but land goes for a lot higher price per acre when it's 'improved acreage' than 'unimproved' land goes for."

 

"I know."

 

"And taxes are a lot higher too. With that little piece, taxes can't be that much for the first coupla years. By then we should be able to afford them easy enough just selling off calves. We get us a good enough mower and I can hire out and mow for people this summer. There's always someone willin to pay to get their place mowed and baled and that's cash money we could put toward the taxes or a trailer."

 

"How'd you get so smart about money when you claim you ain't never had none to speak of?" Jack sipped his tea.

 

"When you ain't got any, you always know how you'd spend it if you had some. I been in ranchin all my life, Jack. I know what it takes to make a go of a place. First and foremost; you need good soil. You need water, you need fencin and you need to know how to stretch a buck to make it do the most good. This place we're lookin at has the soil, the fencin, and the water. The paperwork says that creek in the back runs year round and ain't never gone dry. If they accept our offer, we can stick to our budget, and still pay half down on the place and only have to worry about taxes for the first five years before the note payments kick in. With what you got left, we could make those five years of taxes, and get a small herd started, some equipment, and a runnin start on the place." 

 

"And if they don't accept the offer?" 

 

"Then we keep lookin. But I'd really like livin that close to Sheridan. The town is big enough that I could probably find some kind of work if we need the extra cash and it's got lots of stores. I saw an Army Surplus store over on Main Street. I figured we'd go take a look over there and see if maybe we could find an old tent and maybe some campin gear.

What do you think?"

 

"Yeah, I do like Sheridan. It's a hell of a lot nicer than either Riverton or Lightning Flat."

 

"It's real close to the Big Horns too. We can head out and do us some huntin this fall."

Ennis said with a smile; remembering past hunting trips.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jack agreed remembering those trips too. 

 

"C'mon. It's been near two hours. Let's go check in and see if that Real Estate lady has heard back from the owner." Ennis tossed his napkin on his plate and stood up.

 

Jack wiped his mouth and followed.

 

 

An hour later they were sitting in the bank and signing the papers. Jack transferred the money and the place was theirs. They walked outside and climbed into Jack's truck and each lit up a cigarette. 

 

"We did it, Ennis. The place is ours!" Jack blew smoke out with a satisfied puff.

 

"Yep." Ennis just grinned over at him. "We sure enough did. Now it's nothin but back-breakin work for the next several years. You ready for that?"

 

"Well, I am as long as we can squeeze in a little love-makin along the way." Jack wet his lips with his tongue.

 

"Now you cut that out; we got work to do! Time enough for all that foolishness later. We got to get over to that place and see about gettin them out to sink a well for us. We gotta see about a tent then get on over to the place and pick out a spot and get set up. We don't need to be wastin no more money on that motel."

 

"OK. Let's see about the tent first. If that place don't have any, we can keep the motel until we find one." Jack offered.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Ennis agreed as Jack pulled out into traffic and headed over to the Army Surplus store. He was halfway hoping they couldn't find one so they could look for a trailer instead but they found some right off.

 

The dealer had set several of them up out back of the store hoping to sell them for some summer camping. They looked at each of them with great interest. One was huge and had been used as a mess hall; way too big for them. A couple more were about the right size but were in pretty bad shape. It came down to two they couldn't decide on. Both were 12 X 12 which they liked. One was a lot newer than the other but had a huge tear on one side that had been sewn shut with glue slopped around the stitching to keep it from leaking; the second one was a lot older and more worn looking. Ennis made the decision and bought both of them.

 

"Why both of them?" Jack asked as they proceeded to take them down. "That one with the patch job don't look like it's goin to hold up to the weather."

 

"I was thinkin we could put them up right next to each other. Open that side up where the patch is and make a doorway into the next. That way we'd have two rooms; twice the space. What do you think?"

 

"Oh, I like that idea." Jack smiled. "I thought maybe you was thinkin you'd be sleepin in one and me the other."

 

"No fucking way, Jack Twist! I didn't agree to this livin together to sleep alone!" He smiled as he hauled one rolled up tent over his shoulder and headed out towards the truck. 

 

Jack followed him out carrying the other tent and started thinking that maybe this tent living wouldn't be all that bad after all. Once they got the tents loaded up they went back inside the store and started looking for some camping gear. An hour later they came out with a small single burner camp stove, some metal cookware and dishes and a couple of canteens. They were heading out to the place when Ennis called for Jack to pull down a side road.

 

"What? What did you see?"

 

"That whole block back there is having garage sales. Let's see what we can find."

 

Jack made a U-turn and headed back. It was more than just that one block, it was an entire development and there were blocks and blocks of stuff sitting out on driveways for sale. It was coming on dinner time before they finished up. They had completely filled the back of their pickup with purchases they had made for pennies on the dollar. 

 

They found among other things, a card table with two chairs, blankets, towels, more cooking supplies, a coffee pot, a bar-b-cue, and the very last house they visited had two things they needed desperately, tools and a ton of candles. They made a quick stop at the grocery store and headed out for their place.

 

They found a nice flat area not too far from the stream and set up just the one tent for the night before making a fire in their bar-b-cue and heating up some hot dogs and beans for supper.

 

It was full dark by the time they finished eating. They hauled all their purchases into the one tent and laid out blankets for their bed.

 

"We did good, Jack. We spent next to nothin and got almost a full set up here."

 

"Sure am gonna miss that nice king-sized bed back at the motel though." Jack said wistfully.

 

"We'll go back into town first thing tomorrow and see about getting us somethin to sleep on. That's kinda what I was thinkin of for that extra tent. Figured we could use the second one and set us up a real bed in there. How 'bout that?" 

 

Jack sat up, beaming; "You mean that? A real bed?"

 

"Sure. Why not. With the extra tent, we'll have the room. Figured we'd get a frame, mattress, and box springs and pillows and sheets. Think you might like that?" Ennis lay with one arm up behind his head the other resting on whatever part of Jack he could reach.

 

"Oh man! I figured we was gonna be sleepin on the ground for months!"

 

"Nah. That's OK for once in a while, like when we're out huntin and stuff but I figured we need a good bed. After all, ain't that the reason you wanted us livin together? So's we could sleep together?"

 

"It wasn't the only reason; but it's a pretty damn good reason." Jack smiled and laid back down in Ennis's arms. "You figure to find a used one somewhere?"

 

"Nope. We saved a lot of money gettin all this stuff cheap as we did. We ain't spendin money on motels no more. Let's just go to Sears and get us a new one. One nobody's ever slept nor done nothin else on."

 

"Oh boy! I like the way you think!"

 

"C'mere, then," Ennis said and they proceeded to christen their new home.

 

 

The next morning they got an early start and decided to head into town and get some breakfast. Over their scrambled eggs they made a list of what else they needed.

The rest of the morning was spent talking with the water well people first and making arrangements for them to come out the next day; then making their way through the several small used furniture stores in town and headed back the twenty miles out to their place.

 

They had found a wash-tub stand that held two large tubs; a couple of ice chests, half a dozed five gallon plastic water jugs, more tools, a kerosene lamp and some plastic snap-together shelving. They stopped at the grocery store and stocked up; Jack moaning because they couldn't buy any meat and Ennis giving in and agreeing to just a few packages of meat that they could keep in their ice chest. Mostly they bought canned and packaged goods. Their truck totally full, they headed home.

 

Taking a good walk around in the full day-light, they decided they liked the spot they were in. They had rakes now and smoothed out the area and set the second tent up beside the first. Ennis took his knife and opened a door way on the torn side of the first tent so that it opened up into the door way of the second tent. He took out his tent repair kit and sewed the two together then dabbed it with the goo that was supposed to keep the stitch holes from leaking. Next trip into town he'd get another kit and do the inside.

 

Jack was busy putting the shelving unit together and stacking their groceries and dishes and putting their clothes and personal stuff in the second tent.

 

"We shoulda looked for a chest of drawers, Jack. I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that."

Ennis apologized as Jack tried to make some order of their stuff.

 

"We can look when we go back in for our bed. Don't know if it will fit in the truck all at once though." Jack ended up just making two piles; his stuff in one corner and Ennis's in another.

 

"Bed's most important. We'll get that first. If we have any room left in the truck we can see about a chest. Or we can always make another trip." Ennis said as he dug around in their supplies and opened a couple cans of soup for lunch.

 

"We need to see about gettin some kerosene for the lamp and maybe another wick and some matches and some propane for the little stove." Jack sat himself down at the table and reached for his soup as Ennis handed it to him and sat down with his.

 

"I asked that old man at the used furniture place about a tractor and he said there's a place over west of town that's gonna have an auction come Saturday. They're sellin off everythin they got. We should check it out. Could be nothin but junk or it could be some fair stuff. He said it was the Miller place out on 331 about ten miles other side of 90. We should go see if we can get a look at the stuff, see if it's worth biddin on."

 

"Don't you think we should get new equipment? I mean, I still got some connections and could probably get it for dealer cost."

 

"New stuff always costs twice what its worth, Jack. Let's see first if we can find it used. The less money we spend right now, the more we'll have later on down the road when we need it."

 

"All right. We'll do it your way. You been doin real good for us so far. I ain't complainin." Jack carried his bowl out front where he had set up the wash tubs and had one half full of water. He swished his bowl and his coffee cup and then did the same with Ennis's and set them aside to dry.

 

The next trip into town, they went first to the hardware store and got another tent repair kit, kerosene, wicks and matches for the lamp, propane for their camp stove, a rasp for sharpening their tools and then headed for Sears. The bed was a lot more than Ennis thought it would be but Jack had been so willing to compromise on everything else he didn't have the heart to tell Jack no. So with their $800 bed in the back of the truck, they spent just a little more time in the linen department and picked up a mattress pad, two sets of sheets, a couple wool blankets and some pillows.

 

A thousand dollars spent just for their sleeping comfort and Ennis's head was spinning. Jack was smiling and in seventh heaven so Ennis had to go along with it all. Once they got back to their campsite and got the bed inside and put together; Ennis had to admit it was one luxury that they were surely going to enjoy. He just shook his head with affection as he dabbed the goo on the rest of the stitch holes and watched Jack make up the bed. 

 

Ennis was washing up his hands when Jack called to him to come and take a look. Ennis walked back inside wiping his hands on his jeans and found Jack lying in the middle of the bed, naked. 

 

"Now that's what I call a bed!" Ennis said as he tossed off his clothes and joined him.

 

An hour later, with their new bed christened, they headed back into town to the used furniture store. They found a small four drawer chest for $20 and talked him down to $15 and happily loaded it into the back of their truck. They decided they had time so they drove over to the Miller place and took a look around. There were big signs up every where that an auction was to be held on Saturday and that everyone was welcome to come in and take a look at what would be up for bid. They made their way through pickup trucks and other visitors and out to the barn where all the equipment was on display. 

 

"Shit, Jack. This stuff don't look but a few years old; maybe four or five at the most. It's almost like new. Probably go pretty high."

 

"Maybe so; but wouldn't it still be cheaper than new?" Jack allowed.

 

"You're right about that, sure enough; but it may still be out of our range. I saw a coupla old tractors out behind that farm equipment dealer in town. Let's go see what they're askin for them. And we should get us a paper too. There might be something in the ads."

 

"All right. Sounds good. There's a paper rack over at Denny's."

 

"You hungry again already, Jack?"

 

"I'm always hungry, Ennis, for somethin or other." He grinned as they climbed back into their pickup.

 

"I can see that feedin you is gonna be a major part of our budget." Ennis grinned, not the least annoyed. "Let's go look at those old tractors and see what they're askin for 'em."

 

Jack turned the truck around and headed back into town. 

 

 

"Shit, Ennis. This stuff looks like crap." Jack gave his considered opinion as they made their way around the old tractors.

 

"You got that right, Jack. That one over there is so old I bet it's ain't turned dirt in twenty years and look at this here; it's been so messed with by someone who didn't know what he was doin. Just look at all those extra wires there; I wouldn't start this thing up on a dare!"

 

They waved the salesman off and headed back to their truck. "Maybe biddin on that Miller stuff won't go too high." Ennis said hopefully as they pulled back out onto the road and headed for Denny's, supper and a newspaper.

 

"We gotta stop eatin here, Jack. I know the food is great and all but we got food back at camp."

 

"OK; we can start eatin there. We just needed to come here anyway to get a paper and it smelled so damn invitin."

 

"It does for sure but no more for now." Ennis said as they opened the paper and scanned the farm equipment ads.

 

They struck out. Nothing that they needed was for sale. They finished their meal and headed out. They had barely gotten inside before the rain started. They busied themselves with cleaning up the chest of drawers and deciding which corner in their 'bedroom' it should go in. Once decided, they wrestled over who was getting the top drawer, who was going to put their stuff in the drawers first; each hipping the other out of the way. Underwear flew across the room and rolled up socks became projectiles. They ended up wound tightly in each other's arms, halfway under the table.

 

"We just paid near a thousand dollars for that bed in there and here we are doin it on the floor!" Ennis pressed a kiss into the unruly brown mop of hair tickling his nose.

"Beds are mostly for sleepin. Sex is for anywhere and everywhere." Jack smiled up at him.

 

"I'll drink to that. Least I would have if we hadn't forgotten to hit the liquor store."

 

"Well we couldn't remember everything. We remembered the bed and the food. That's what was most important." Jack said and snuggled in closer.

 

"Yeah; you're right about that. We can get some next time we go to town. What do you say, we give that bed a tryout? See if it's any good for sleepin."

 

"Mmmmm I'm pretty comfortable right here."

 

"That's cause you're on top. I got a rock or somethin under my ass that's gonna leave a permanent mark if we don't get up pretty soon."

 

"Oh, why didn't you say so. C'mon. Let's go to bed." Jack got up, pulled Ennis to his feet and the two of them made their way into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 

They awoke the next morning with the sound of birds singing outside and laughed as a squirrel skittered across the top of their tent. A quick little tussle and they were up and washing up as best they could. A little bit of a water fight, a snapping of towels and they barely got dressed before the water well man showed up honking his horn trying to find them.

 

They pulled their boots on and hurried out just as he pulled up to their campsite.

 

"Morning," he called out to them. "I like to get an early start on this kind of thing. I never know how long it's going to take for me to go over a place and decide where to drill." He shook hands with both of them.

 

"What do you need from us?" Ennis asked.

 

"Well, you got some place picked out you gonna build on or do you just want me to find the best place?"

 

"We're thinkin of building back here in the woods somewhere; haven't decided exactly where yet."

 

"OK. Let me drive the place over and take a look at my maps see what I can come up with."

 

"Sure thing," Ennis answered, lighting a cigarette. "We'll be right here when you finish."

 

The well man got back in his truck and took off.

 

Jack set about starting the coffee and Ennis started up some oatmeal. 

 

"Once he starts the drillin we can see about runnin electricity over here; shouldn't be all that much as they already have it across the road and it'd be only a short distance to run it over here."

 

"That'd be great to have electricity here to the campsite." Jack agreed eagerly.

 

"Yeah, but we'd best use it only when we need it. We can still use the lantern and the candles for light; I figured we'd pick up a couple of little electric heaters in case we get some cold weather."

 

"Maybe we could get a little refrigerator? Keep some meat and maybe some beer in it."

 

"We'll see about that." Ennis agreed; grinning at Jack's constant need to be fed.

 

"We could get some bacon and eggs and have us a real healthy breakfast." Jack offered.

 

"Oatmeal's healthy," Ennis said.

 

"Yeah, but bacon and eggs taste better. We could even get some butter and milk make some pan cakes. You like pan cakes?"

 

"Yeah, I like pan cakes, Jack." Ennis smiled as he spooned the last of his oatmeal into his mouth. "Once we get the electricity, I think a small refrigerator would be just fine."

 

"You do?" Jack was surprised.

 

"Yep. We could get some lunchmeat and some jelly to go with our peanut butter. We got room enough to fit a small one in here."

 

"All the comforts of home!" Jack grinned. "We could go into town this afternoon and look for one."

 

"Now wait a minute here. Let's find out about the well first and see how much it's gonna cost. Don't forget we got the well head and pump to buy yet too. We gotta see how much that's gonna set us back."

 

"You got that all figured out in the budget, don't you?"

 

"Them figures is all just guesswork, Jack, based on a well old man Cole put in five years ago. Don't know how close to reality they are now and we don't know how deep he's gonna have to drill."

 

"OK. I see your point. You been right about everything else. I'm really likin our campsite. Just wish we had us a place to clean up."

 

"I been thinkin on that one. Once we get the well in, we can run a tap over here somewhere and maybe set up a shower. Won't be no hot water, and won't do come winter but maybe we could make do with it through the spring and summer."

 

"You thinkin of all this stuff just to please me?" Jack asked; never before in his life had anyone ever done things just to please him. It was a little shocking to him and pleased him very much.

 

"Uh huh. I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, this tent and all; so I wanna do whatever I can to make you glad you asked me to go into this with you." Ennis stated matter of factly.

 

"I'd a gone into this with you if we had to sleep in the truck for the next five years."

 

Ennis just smiled and got up. He took their bowls to the wash tub and rinsed them out. Jack followed with the coffee cups and rinsed them.

 

They stood leaning against Jack's truck and smoking when the well man drove back up and hopped out of his truck. "Didn't take as long as I thought it would. Got the perfect spot picked out. It's right in line with several other wells in the area and the water ain't all that deep. I can start Monday morning if you want but you gotta come into town and sign all the paperwork first."

 

"Not a problem. We can go now if you want?" Jack said after Ennis agreed with a nod.

 

"Sure thing. Let's do it." The well man jumped back in his pickup and headed out. Jack and Ennis followed him into town.

 

The up-front payment was right in the neighborhood that Ennis thought it would be; the final payment would come after the drilling and would depend on how deep and how much time it took to drill.

 

While in town they picked up another chunk of ice for each ice chest and bought a few more things. They got some hamburger meat and splurged on some bacon and eggs, along with some balogna and ham for sandwiches and a couple six packs of beer.

 

For dinner, Jack worked over the bar-b-cue and the hamburgers while Ennis fried up some potatoes to go with them. They split a can of peaches between them for dessert.

 

Next morning found Jack grumpy over having to do his business in the woods. 

 

"Jack, I'm sorry but there just ain't no way around that."

 

"Maybe we can buy one of those port-a-potties or somethin. They can't cost all that much it sure would be a blessing."

 

"We'll look into it, Jack, after the auction. Eat your eggs now and we'll try and fix something to sit your sweet ass on after while."

 

Jack gave him a smile and devoured his breakfast. In no time they were headed out to the Miller place. There were about fifty people out there but most seemed to be interested in the animals or the furniture that had been brought outside and was now set out on the lawn on display. Only half a dozen others seemed to take notice of the equipment.

 

They stood around and waited while the furniture was auctioned off; then the pickup and station wagon went next. Then the tractor was driven out. Some huge mountain of a man with bushy red hair opened the bidding with a ridiculously low bid and the auctioneer sneered at him and told him to get realistic. 

 

Most of the crowd had gone now and just a half dozen or so men remained. The red head upped his bid by a hundred and the auctioneer shook his head. Ennis upped the bid by a thousand.

 

"What the fuck!" The red head shouted and turned to see who was bidding against him.

Another fellow called out a bid and upped Ennis's bid by five hundred. The red head topped the bid by five dollars. Ennis topped it with another five hundred.

 

"Son of a bitch! The red head turned and glared at Ennis. The redhead topped the bid by another five dollars.

 

Ennis upped his bid by another thousand and decided that was his limit. If the red head topped him again he'd let him have it. 

 

The red head looked like a bull steaming his way over to where Ennis and Jack stood; every eye was on them.

 

"What the hell you fairies gonna do with a tractor anyway; you even know how to use one?" He snarled and grabbed Ennis by his jacket. Ennis pulled back and buried his fist in the guy's stomach and the red head hit the ground.

 

"Going once, going twice, SOLD to the gentleman with the fine right arm!" The auctioneer announced quickly. The remaining crowd cheered.

 

The red head's chums hauled him up off the ground and headed to their truck.

 

The auction was all but over with as no one was interested in the mower and baler and other odds and ends of equipment. The auctioneer came over to Ennis and Jack and shook their hands. "That was a mighty fine punch you threw there; ole Red had it comin."

 

"Didn't mean to cause no fuss, Sir." Ennis stammered.

 

"You didn't, Son. Red did; you just finished it and I appreciate it. You got any interest in the rest of this stuff?"

 

"As a matter of fact, we do. Is the auction over?" Ennis asked as every one was making their way to their vehicles.

 

"Guess it is. Furniture's gone and the herd's not going to be sold off 'till Monday in Sheridan."

 

"I was wonderin about some of the rest of this stuff." Ennis gestured to the rest of the equipment lying around in piles.

 

"What is it you need?"

 

"Practically all of it. We're just settin up a place and we need 'bout everything."

 

"Well, this is all that's left. How about I make you a price for the whole kit and caboodle and you can say yay or nay?"

 

"Sounds good to me but we're on a pretty tight budget. Don't know if we can afford it all; after just buying the tractor." Ennis hedged just a bit. He knew they needed it all, the tools as well as the equipment but wasn't sure how much it would run.

 

The offer was made and Ennis accepted it. With a handshake the deal was done and Jack wrote out the check. They loaded up what they could in the back of the pickup, which included a log splitter, a chain saw, a wheel barrow, as well as various other farm tools; a tool box they hadn't even opened proved to be full of Craftsman tools; most looking like they'd never even been used. Ennis drove the tractor while Jack drove the pickup behind him with his lights flashing and signaling anyone behind them to pass them. Then they went back and got the rest of the equipment.

 

As they were heading out the auctioneer thanked them and warned them to watch out for ole Red. They took him at his word and made a stop in Sheridan on their way home to pick up some shells for their gun and a lock for their front gate. They also made a stop at Sears and bought a port-a-potty.

 

"Looks like we got some fine stuff here, Ennis. You did good." Jack commented as they unloaded.

 

"Uh huh. This tool box was a bonus. I never even saw it. Most of these things look brand new."

 

"I heard a coupla guys talkin while they was auctioning off the furniture and you was looking at that tractor. Miller was only 43 years old and had just taken over the place from his wife's father who had passed away; when he found out he had cancer; eight months later and he was gone himself. Can you imagine that? Only 43 years old! Hell, that's only a few years older than we are."

 

"No kiddin? Shit, that's a shame." Ennis said.

 

"Uh huh. I heard the wife had already sold the place and was back in Indiana with her sister."

 

"Well, I'm glad she's got people to look after her."

 

"Yeah, me too." Jack agreed as he slung an arm over Ennis's shoulder. "You think ole Red is gonna give us any trouble?"

 

"Don't know. When was the last time you cleaned that rifle anyway? We'd better get it cleaned up and ready just in case." 

 

"I'd rather get myself cleaned up and ready; just in case." Jack gave him a lusty grin with a raise of the eyebrows.

 

"I could use a little washin up myself. You start haulin up some fresh water while I clean the gun."

 

"Sounds good to me." Jack loaded up the five-gallon water jugs in the back of the pickup and headed down closer to the creek. He went out into the creek stepping on stones to where the water was deeper and began filling up the containers. By the time he got them all filled and back to the camp site, Ennis was finishing up with the gun and sliding a cartridge into the chamber.

 

Jack dumped the old water out and brought one tub inside. He cleared off the table and sat the tub on top and dumped one container of water in it. Ennis had put their largest pots filled with water to heat, one on their little stove and one on the bar-b-cue and they set about getting ready to bathe. They got out towels and clean clothes and Jack turned down the bed.

 

"Jack, it's the middle of the afternoon. You ready for bed this early?" Ennis grinned as he poured the hot water into the wash tub.

 

"Just in case," Jack answered innocently.

 

"Just in case what?" Ennis asked as he unsnapped his shirt and pulled off his boots.

 

"Just in case you might want to take a little nap."

 

"Bathing makes you sleepy; does it?" Ennis teased as he shucked his jeans.

 

Jack stared at his favorite thing to stare at and took a deep breath. "One of these days I'm gonna think of a way to tell you what you do to me, Cowboy." He pulled off his clothes and Ennis tossed him a wash cloth.

 

"Start at the top and wash everything down as far as possible. Then start at the bottom and wash everything up as far as possible; then wash possible." Ennis grinned at him.

 

"Don't you worry none about that. I wash possible a lot; sometimes a lot faster that others." Jack lathered up and tossed the soap at Ennis. "Don't forget behind your ears. You know that's my favorite place."

 

"Oh really? Then how come you spend so much time further down? Huh?" Ennis stuck his head in the tub and soaped up his hair, neck, ears and face. Another dunking of his head and he reached for the towel. A quick wiping of his hair and he reached for the wash cloth.

 

Jack was doing the same. Out from under the towel Jack was saying. "It's my favorite place for sleepin I mean. Not necessarily my favorite place in the whole world."

 

"And where would that be?" Ennis asked as he soaped up his arms, chest and down the front."

 

"Anywhere, flat on my back with my legs up over your shoulders." Jack answered.

 

Ennis chuckled as he rinsed off and ordered Jack to turn around. Jack did as he was told and Ennis soaped up his back and scrubbed it good. A quick rinse off and he turned for Jack to do the same for him. Then they each got a hold of a handle and lifted the tub down to the floor. Jack stepped into it first and Ennis squatted down and started soaping him up. Jack lifted one foot at a time and Ennis washed them. Then it was up each leg and Jack stepped quickly out.

 

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet." Ennis complained.

 

"I already washed there. Now I get to wash you." Jack insisted and Ennis stepped into the tub. One foot then the other then up the legs he went. He grabbed onto Ennis before he had a chance to pull away and Ennis yelped.

 

"Hey! If I can't do that; neither can you!" He pulled back and stepped out of the tub. They dried off quickly and headed for the bed; Ennis snapping the towel at Jack's backside and getting a squeal out of him. In no time at all Jack was in his favorite position which, by coincidence, just happened to be Ennis's favorite position as well.

 

They rested a while then took a walk around the place. Ennis said they needed to get some tablets and pencils and start making plans; where to put the barn and cross fencing and which field to plant what in. They picked out a small pasture and decided they would plow that one up first and put in their vegetable garden. They had another two weeks before they needed to go back to Riverton to pick up Ennis's horses as the stable fee was paid up till the end of the month. They hoped by then to have their fields planted and their vegetable garden in.

 

There was some cross fencing on the property so they would be able to pasture the horses and keep them out of the garden and off the drive way they had scraped out with their new tractor.

 

They sat and talked that night making plans about what to plant and how much of everything. Ennis said he wanted to get some fruit trees and Jack agreed. They decided to plow the next day and hit the nursery on Monday after the well man got out and got started. Ennis made a list on a piece of brown paper torn from a grocery bag and using a stub of a pencil Jack dug out of his glove compartment. Ennis sharpened it with his knife and started writing. The kerosene lantern hung from the center post of their ceiling and gave the place a golden glow. His list grew to cover both sides of the paper and they gave up for the night.

 

Jack lit the candles that sat on top of their chest of drawers and Ennis turned the lantern off. It was then that they heard the noise; a loud crash.

 

"What was that?" Jack asked. 

 

Ennis blew out the candles and went for the gun.

 

"Get in the truck, Jack. If you hear me fire this gun, you take off, ya hear?"

 

"Hell no! I'm not runnin!"

 

"If I shoot at somethin, we'll need the sheriff. You'll need to fetch him."

 

"No fuckin way I'm leavin here unless your ass is sittin beside me in that truck!" 

 

"Fuck! Hush then and keep down." Ennis snuck out of the tent with Jack crouched right behind him; eyes wide as saucers.

 

They heard the crash again and figured out what it was. Someone was ramming their front gate. It must have given way with the second crash as they heard tires squealing and the rumble of a vehicle headed their way. They crept through the trees and up towards the front of the property until they saw the truck heading in their direction. 

 

"Down, Jack. Down on your belly so they think there's only one they're dealin with."

 

Jack did as he was told and flattened out on the ground behind some bushes. Ennis walked on a ways out into the path of the truck. When its lights caught him they stopped. The driver's door opened and Red stumbled out.

 

"Well if it isn't the new fairy in town," he slurred his words together. Another pickup pulled up behind them. Two men got out of the first truck and backed up Red. Another two got out of the second pickup and walked up.

 

"You boys best be gettin on out of here now. You're trespassin on private property."

Ennis called out to them as he stood in the headlights facing them; the rifle resting against his shoulder so there was no way they could miss seeing it.

 

"C'mon Red. Let's forget about this. He's got a gun. I don't want no part of this." One of Red's friends got back in the pickup. The men from the second pickup came up to either side of Red. 

 

"There won't be any need for any shootin. Red's just a little drunk is all." They tried to pull him back to his truck but Red wasn't havin any of it.

 

"You think you can take me?" Red yelled. "You wanna try it?"

 

"Go on home now, Red." Ennis called back to him.

 

"There's only one a him and he ain't got the guts to shoot; them fairies never do. Let's take 'em. Show him how we treat fairies 'round here." Red made a lunge towards him and Ennis fired a shot into the dirt a few feet in front of him. Red stopped dead in his tracks and started cursing a blue streak; waving his fist in the air and shouting obscenities. One of the guys from the second truck went back to his truck.

 

It worried Ennis for a minute thinking he might be going for a weapon but he just sat there and waited. Red kept howling "He's alone; let's get him," but no one made a move.

 

Jack called out from his place back in the darkness, "He ain't exactly alone, Red. I got your fat belly in my gun sights right now. You take a step closer and you'll see why I won the blue ribbon at the Crook County Shooting Exhibition last year. I bet you a dollar I can put a hole right where you dribbled catsup on the front of your shirt. Wanna bet?"

 

Red glanced down at his stained shirt and took a step back. He stood for a minute not knowing what to do then called out to them. "This ain't over. Not by a long shot." His buddies pulled him back to his truck and he got in and the two trucks drove off, spewing dirt behind them.

 

They waited a few minutes then walked up to the front of the place and checked out their gate. It was all twisted and bent out of shape.

 

"Shit!" Jack said giving it a kick.

 

"It wasn't much of a gate anyway, Jack. It was pretty but not very practical. We'll see about getting us a better one tomorrow when we're in town. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

 

Jack snarled and cursed all the way back to their tent while Ennis walked in silence.

 

"Ain't you got nothin to say 'bout what just happened? Ain't you mad as hell?" Jack asked as they went inside and zipped the door shut. 

 

Ennis lit the lantern then sat at the table and lit a cigarette. "Sit." he said and Jack sat.

 

"Aren't you pissed?" Jack asked.

 

"Jack, when I decided to give this thing of us livin together a try, I knew somethin like this or worse could happen. I told you about what happened to my neighbor down home. Lots of people hate people like us. It's just the way they was brung up. He was probably taught that stuff from his Pa."

 

"Well that don't make it any better!" Jack insisted.

 

"I know that. What I'm sayin is, it wasn't half as bad as I was always scared it would be."

 

"Huh?"

 

"It was just one man wantin to fight me, Jack; one drunken man. The rest of them didn't want no part of it."

 

"What's that got to do with anythin?"

 

"When I loaded that gun this afternoon; I figured I'd have to kill someone. I didn't. So it turned out not so bad."

 

"So you're not mad because you didn't have to kill anyone?" Jack asked.

 

"Uh huh. That's about it. Ain't no body else been nothin but nice to us since we got here. Maybe this will be the last of it. Specially now that Red knows you're a Blue Ribbon sharp-shooter at … what the hell was that place you was talkin about?" Ennis grinned.

 

"Oh that; well I kinda made all that up." Jack settled down some.

 

"I figured. Last time I saw you shoot the only thing I was worried about was that you'd shoot your own foot off."

 

"Well Red don't need to know that." Jack said and leaned back and lit a smoke.

 

"How'd you know about that catsup on his shirt?" Ennis asked.

 

"Saw it this morning at the auction. I couldn't really see it tonight but it looked like the same shirt.

 

"He may just think twice before payin us another visit." Ennis said.

 

"That's what I'm hopin." Jack said with a slow smile.

 

"You did good tonight, Jack. You kept your head and we got through it."

 

"Uh huh. I was real scared though. How 'bout you?" Jack asked.

 

"Yep. Almost pissed my pants when that second pickup showed up. We faced 'em down though and they backed off. We might not get so lucky next time." Ennis warned.

 

"Then again, there might not be a next time." Jack said with a hopeful little smile. "Let's go to bed." He stubbed out his cigarette. Ennis did the same and joined him, turning out the lantern.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 

The following days brought a lot of hub bub. They made several trips into town to get seed for their pasture as well as all the seeds and seedlings for their garden and got it all planted according to the Farmer's Almanac they managed to find a copy of at the nursery. They planted potatoes, tomatoes, corn, squash, onions, peppers, carrots, three different kinds of beans and assorted other vegetables. They also decided to put in a melon patch and planted; watermelon, cantelope, and honey dew.

Another trip into town and they came back with six apple trees, three pear trees and several different kinds of berry bushes.

 

The day before they were to leave for Riverton to get Ennis's horses, they got their electricity hooked up. The cost was must less than Ennis had budgeted for and after a $300 dollar deposit, the rest was set to be spread out over their first years electrical bills. The pole was set up close to their well head with available outlets ready for use. They made a run into town and came back with a heavy duty extension cord that reached the distance to their campsite. They now had electricity.

 

They talked about a refrigerator all the way to Riverton. Jack saying they needed to get a new one and Ennis wanting to look for a used one first. Jack was wanting to go ahead and get a freezer too so when their vegetables ripened they could freeze some for winter.

 

They arrived in Riverton at lunch time and decided to go ahead and have lunch before picking up the horses. They sat in the small restaurant and ate their burgers when a small voice interrupted them with a harsh whisper.

 

"Ennis Del Mar; you got some nerve showin your face 'round here! What're you doin here in Riverton after just takin off like that without tellin no one?" Alma approached their table. 

 

"Eatin my lunch." Ennis answered and took another bite of his burger though his appetite had suddenly diminished. 

 

She snuck a quick glance over at Jack and he smiled at her. "Howdy, Alma. How're you doin?"

 

She ignored him and turned back to Ennis. "You ain't stayin here in town; not with HIM are you?" She hissed under her breath.

 

"Alma, where I stay and who I stay with is none of your God dammed business. Now if you don't mind; you're interruptin our lunch."

 

"Oh! You are so hateful! I'm glad the girls aren't here to see you carryin on with this … with HIM! You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

 

"Alma …" Ennis leaned over closer to her and spoke real low, "Fuck off! My boyfriend and me are talkin."

 

"Oooohhhhhh" she wheeled around and fled from the restaurant almost knocking over a waitress on the way.

 

They took their time and finished their lunch then had apple pie after. No one paid them any mind; even the waitress stood chewing her gum and fiddling with her nails while she waited for them to finish. No one even noticed Alma's little scene or if they did, they didn't care about it.

 

They picked up the horses and headed back. "I won't have no reason to come back to Riverton ever again." Ennis said once they were on the road.

 

"Oh I don't know; I kinda enjoyed the floor show at that restaurant." Jack grinned.

 

"Well, what would you have done if Lureen walked in on us?" Ennis challenged.

 

"She'd a probably sat down and had lunch with us."

 

"You shittin me?" Ennis stared at him.

 

"Yeah. In the first place, Lureen wouldn't be caught dead in a little mom and pop place like that restaurant. She's more the country club type."

 

"No kiddin? How'd you ever get hooked up with a gal like that?"

 

"She was into rodeoers back then."

 

"Not no more?"

 

"Nope. She's all into runnin the business and lunchin with her friends at the club. I never was into any of that shit. I went with her when I had to but I was always glad to get out of there. 

 

"I still can't believe she let you go with all that money and no trouble at all."

 

"First of all, most of that money I earned myself; the rest of it I got from the sale of our house. We moved into L.D.'s place once he passed. And Lureen ain't nothin like Alma at all. All she wanted was for me to agree to let her tell folks the divorce was her idea and she said she'd get right on it. By the way; we need to check our PO box next time we're in town. I may already be a free man."

 

"You ain't exactly 'free' no more, Jack," Ennis reminded him.

 

"Bein tied up with you is the best thing that ever happened to me and as to the money, it's more than I ever dreamed of havin at one time but it ain't a drop in the bucket compared to what she got from her old man and her Grandma left her a pile too."

 

"She know what you're doin with the money?"

 

"What I do ain't nobody's business." Jack said.

 

"You told me that once before a long time ago. I didn't believe it then. I believe it now."

 

Jack said nothing; just reached over and squeezed Ennis's arm.

 

 

They improvised a canvas shelter among the trees for the horses temporarily and staked them out there for the time being.

 

They were in town at the lumber yard loading wood in the back of their horse trailer when Ennis said, "Uh oh. Here comes trouble." 

 

Jack looked up to see Red heading in their direction; his two buddies hanging back leaning against their pickup.

 

Ennis braced himself for another go-round and stood waiting. Red walked up to him, head down, "I was hopin I'd run into you again." He spoke softly and kept looking around. "Look, about the other day at the auction …"

 

"What about it?" Ennis asked, hands on hips, ready for whatever was to come.

 

"I was drunk; you took me down with one punch. That ain't never happened before."

 

"You had it comin."

 

Red looked back at his friends then back to Ennis. "I did for a fact. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I ain't usually like that. My girl, Bitsy, dumped me night before the auction. I started drinkin and just kept on. It ain't no excuse, I know that. I ain't got nothin against the two of you. Honest. Hell, my uncle is gay and he's the nicest, bravest guy I know. He lost part of his leg over in Nam and still works his folk's place. He's a good man. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I acted like an ass. I don't remember much of it but my brothers there told me." He nodded towards the two waiting back at the pickup. "No hard feelins then?" He held out his hand to Ennis.

 

"OK. We'll let it go this time," Ennis shook his hand.

 

"There won't be no next time, I promise you that." He reached over to Jack and Jack shook his hand as well. "Hey, I heard you bought the old Chambers place. That's one beautiful spread."

 

"We just bought a small part of it."

 

"That's what I heard; the part south of the road. You got the best part. You got the woods and the creek."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"It ain't got no house on it though. You gonna build?"

 

"Haven't decided yet."

 

"You decide to build you give me a call. Me and my brothers'll be over to help. Shorty there ain't very strong but Mort there is almost as strong as me and everyone says I'm strong as a bull." He gave his brothers a whistle and they came over. "This here's shorty and this one is Mort. Gimmie a piece of paper," he said the last to his brothers. 

 

"Ain't got none but our list." Mort said.

 

"Well gimmie that." He pulled out a pencil and wrote something down on the bottom and tore it off and handed it to Ennis. "You give us a call you need us. We'll come. We owe you after what we done to your gate and all."

 

"What you done," Shorty corrected him.

 

"Shut up. You shoulda kept me outta trouble so it's as much your fault as mine. Anyway, we busted the man's gate. We owe him." Then back to Ennis he said.

"Did you manage to get that gate straightened out?"

 

"Wasn't worth straightening out. We got a new one; a stronger one."

 

"Yeah, that fancy-assed gate wouldn't a kept a little old lady out. You want me to pay for it? I can give you a little each month if you want."

 

"No need. It needed replacin anyway."

 

"OK then. You get to buildin or need any muscle you call that number. Ya hear?" Red said as they started back across the parking lot.

 

"That was nice of him. You believe it?" Jack asked as they loaded the last of the boards into the trailer.

 

"Guess I do for now. He apologized and offered to make it right. A man can't do more than that."

 

Jack grinned as they got in the truck and headed home.

 

 

The next several months were filled with activity of every kind imaginable to them. A trip to their post office box found it stuffed. A large brown envelope from Lureen took up most of the space. On opening it after they got home, the first thing two pieces of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. Ennis picked them up while Jack was looking over the divorce papers. He took dug out a pen and signed them without even reading them when Ennis said, "You'd better have a look at these." and handed them to Jack.

 

"$500,000!" Jack stared at the check and looked up at Ennis in shock.

 

"What's the note say?" Ennis prodded him to open the paper that had Jack's name written on it in lovely script. He imagined it to be a message from Lureen so didn't look at it though it was just a piece of paper folded over and not in an envelope of its own.

 

Jack flipped it open and read:

 

"Dear Jack,

Here's your papers. All you got to do is sign them and send them back. You know, I miss you already and it ain't been but a couple of weeks.

I decided to follow your lead and change my life as well. I'm putting the business up for sale and I've decided to do some traveling. It's what I've always enjoyed most so I'm going to do it since Bobby is off at school. 

I'm enclosing a settlement check that I hope you will accept. I wanted to let you know that I appreciated the fact you let me tell everyone the divorce was my idea. You know, if you had taken me to court you would have made many times that much. I know the money never did mean that much to you but I figured you might need it for whatever your plans might be.

Jack, I know we never had no great romance between us but you were always there for me; more a best friend than anything else and I miss that a lot. I hope we can still be friends for Bobby's sake. He asks about you every time he calls. I hope you will make some time to come and visit him after you get settled.

I guess that's it. I just wanted to thank you for the way you handled all of this and to tell you if you ever need anything, anything at all, you just call me. I'll be there for you like you was there for me when I got pregnant. You didn't have to marry me but you did. I won't never forget that. I mean it, Jack. You need anything at all, money or whatever, you can count on me.

Be happy Jack,

Lureen"

 

He handed the letter over to Ennis and stuffed the divorce papers into the return envelope and licked it shut. 

 

"Wow," Ennis said after a quick read and handed him back the note. 

 

"She's a good woman, Ennis, and she was right; we were good friends. I didn't never love her – not the way I love you, but she was always good to me."

 

"I'm glad, Jack." Ennis said and he meant it. "I'm glad that all those years you was with someone who cared about you."

 

"You ain't mad at me? I mean, for still carin about her some?"

 

"Nope. Shit, Jack. Look how easy she made everythin for you. My divorce was a lot of screamin and yellin and cryin and name callin. I couldn't wait to see the last of Alma. She always made me feel like nothin I ever did was good enough. It made me feel like shit. I'm glad to know that your wife was good to you and that you didn't have to go through all that crap."

 

Jack grabbed him up in a bear hug and they stood there holding each other giving thanks silently that they were together and the worst was behind them.

 

The money put a whole new perspective on things. They thought of all the different ways they could use it and after several days discussions, decided to first of all, pay off the ranch. That gave them both a feeling of relief. The next was a house and a barn. 

 

After a visit to a local contractor's office they had a double armful of plans to look over and spent another week deciding. The barn was easy enough to choose and they did that in just a few days. The house was more difficult. They finally decided on a 2,000 square foot place; three bedrooms, living room, kitchen, laundry room and two bathrooms. It had a nice country style to it with a large wrap around porch and looked like it would fit in with their site best of all. It was larger than Ennis had figured on but smaller than what Jack figured on so it was the perfect compromise.

 

For months there were workers all over the place; two crews; one working on the barn and another working on the house. They did the best they could to stay out of the way while at the same time, keeping an eye on things and tending to their place.

 

Their garden was thriving and Ennis finally agreed to the purchase of a new freezer to sit beside their new refrigerator which they managed to stick in one corner of their tent. It was quite crowded now but they didn't spend all that much time in the tent anyway. They were too busy with the running of the place.

 

Before the first snow fell, they were in their new home. A few trips into Sears and they got the furniture they needed. Ennis commenting that he'd never been in such a fine house before and Jack commenting that he liked the 'no decorating' aspect of their place and saying that Lureen always over decorated and every room and every wall had stuff all over it. His exact words on the subject were that "you couldn't spit in any room without hitting some fancy froo froo piece a shit." Ennis just laughed and told him he shouldn't be spitting in the house anyway. Jack commented that if he never saw another piece of purple velvet or pink silk again he could die happy.

 

A trip to the Big Horns in November brought them an elk and several fishing trips, where they actually fished, brought the need for another freezer; the first freezer being full of frozen fruits and vegetables from their garden. And a couple weeks of work filled their firewood racks on the side porch with enough to last the winter.

 

They spent long snowy nights in front of their fire place, going over auction houses reports and deciding where they wanted to go in the spring to start their herd. They studied items from the different seed catalogues and farm publications on what grew best in their area and what was best for the animals and they planned accordingly. Outside they had snow ball fights, made 'anatomically correct' snowmen and wrestled to the ground after Jack bit off Ennis's snowman's snow penis. That was followed by hot chocolate in front of the fire and more horsing around. Another time they made snow angels and Ennis fearing they looked too feminine found a branch, broke off a piece about six inches long and stuck it in his angels mouth claiming it was a cigar. Jack said if he wanted it to look more like a male he should put the twig much lower on the angel's body. A handful of snow down the back of Jack's neck as he moved the twig to his preferred location was followed by a tackle of fleeing Ennis, and a roll in the snow. And if any self-respecting angels were in the neighborhood, they were sure to be covering their eyes.

 

Spring brought another flurry of activities with more planting, cross fencing, and trips to the auctions where they chose the best animals that Ennis could find. On one buying trip to Cheyenne they ran into Mr. Cole, Ennis's old boss and were happy to find that he was doing well and that his son was turning into a fine ranch manager, filling in Ennis's old spot.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Childress Texas

 

“But WHY, Mom? Why can’t you tell me?” The young man stood; adamant, with hands on his hips.

 

“Because I don’t KNOW is why.” The still beautiful at 43 years of age, mother answered.

 

“You must know somethin! WHY did Grandpa talk about Daddy like that? Say all those awful things?”

 

“I don’t know. He just never did think your Daddy was good enough, I guess.” She wrung her beautifully manicured hands. “Could we please change the subject now and get on with the weddin plans?”

 

“NO! Not until you tell me?”

 

“I told you I don’t know! Whyn’t you go ask your Grandpa while he was still alive, 'cause he sure musta known somethin that I don’t!”

 

“I did. All he would say is ‘Trust me on this one, boy. Your daddy was NOT a real man!’ I need to know why he’d say somethin like that.”

 

“Then I guess it’s just one of those things that you never will know; 'cause I sure don’t know what he meant. Your Daddy was ALL man as far as I was concerned.” She lit another cigarette.

 

“Momma, you gotta stop that! You know what the doctor said. You need to quit smokin!”

 

“That’s easy for him to say, with his cushy job, just doin nothin but readin charts and tellin people what they can and can’t do! He’s got no big weddin to plan and no son askin questions that he ain’t got answers to!” She stubbed her cigarette out in exasperation and turned to leave the room.

 

“I’m gonna find out, Momma. One way or the other, I’ll find out!” He called after her.

 

“Go ahead! Don’t matter none to me. Can’t see how you’re gonna do that though, with your Grandpa gone and your Pa not around.” She stopped at the doorway and turned back as her son spoke.

 

“I’ve already talked with the guys he used to work with; all they say is that Daddy was a real good guy and never did any of them wrong. They got no clue to why Grandpa talked so bad about him.”

 

“Well, there you go, Son. Some questions just got no answers.”

 

“This one does and I’m gonna find out what it is!” Bobby brushed past his mother, crossed the foyer and climbed the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

He brooded on his bed a while then went to his closet and from the top shelf took down a large cardboard box of stuff he’d removed from his Dad’s office desk before his mom demolished the room and turned it into a sun room. He shuffled through the useless papers, plaques for being salesman of the year, family photos, etc. At the bottom of the box he came across a packet of postcards rubber banded together. He slipped them loose and looked at the unfamiliar scrawl. They were all from the same person; Ennis Del Mar from Riverton, Wyoming. 

 

“Dad’s old fishing buddy!” He said to himself, reading the short messages on each card.

“I wonder if he knows anything.” He reached for the phone on his nightstand dialed ‘O’ and asked the operator for Long Distance to Riverton, Wyoming.

 

“Yes, do you have a listing for an Ennis Del Mar?”

 

Pause

 

“You don't? Damn! Thanks anyway."

 

The next day …

 

“But Bobby, why do you have to go up there? Can’t you just ask him over the phone?”

 

"I tried but he doesn't have a phone listed."

 

"Well he probably doesn't live there any more. This could be just a wild goose chase, Bobby. Can't you just let it go?"

 

“I need to see him; look him in the face and ask the questions. These postcards span a good twenty years. He must have known my Daddy pretty well. I need to go up there and meet him; see if he knows anything.”

 

“Well as long as I’m going to be gone to Minnesota for a week, you may as well go. You’ll be back by the time I get home? We still got lots to do for this weddin. I don’t want it to be entirely our Momma’s work.”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll just fly up there, see if I can find him; maybe he left a forwarding address or something. It’d be real nice talkin with someone who knew my Dad all those years.”

 

“I’m sure it will be, honey. You promise you’ll call me every night?”

 

“I will, I promise.”

 

“OK then, Darlin, talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Night baby.”

 

“Night.”

 

The next day …

 

“Oh, Momma; give it a rest, will ya? I’ll be back in a few days. It’s the only chance I have of findin out more about Daddy. This guy knew him for 20 years; Daddy probably told him things he’d never tell you. Guys always tell friends stuff they’d never tell anyone else. If I can't find this Del Mar guy, I'll just drop in and visit Daddy's folks and maybe they'll know where he is."

 

"Now don't you dare go tellin them what your Grampa said. They're elderly and all you would do is upset them."

 

"Oh I won't say anything about that; just that I'm looking to find him."

 

“Well, I can see you’re bound and determined to do this. I just hope you don’t end up regrettin it; findin out stuff you’d rather not know.”

 

“That’s my plane they’re announcin; I gotta go. Don’t worry, Momma. Whatever I find out, I’ll tell you. There’s just got to be some reason for Grandpa to hate Daddy so. And some reason why Daddy don't let us know where he is. Hopefully, this Ennis Del Mar will have some answers.” He hugged his momma goodbye and went through the gate to the waiting plane.

 

“Oh, Honey, I’m not sure I really want to know.” She whispered wistfully to herself as she watched his plane taxi and take off.

 

Riverton, Wyoming …

 

"You have no record of an Ennis Del Mar having a phone here ever?" The young man asked the pretty girl sitting behind the desk at the Riverton phone company.

 

"Now I don't know about 'ever'; I just know he ain't got one here now." She smiled up at the handsome young man in front of her and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger tips.

 

"Could you check your records please, and find out if there ever was an account and if he left a forwarding address? It's very important." He used his most charming manner and soon enough the girl got up and went over to the old black filing cabinets lined up against the wall, pulled out a drawer and rifled through file folders. She pulled one out and came back to her desk.

 

"He did have an account with us up until last year but I don't see any forwarding address. Looks like he came in and paid off his final bill so we didn't need to forward him anything." 

 

"Maybe one of his neighbors will know where he went. Could you give me his address?"

 

"I'm not supposed to do that." The girl smiled coyly at him.

 

"Could you please? It's very important. My father is missing and this Ennis Del Mar was a friend of his. I'm hoping he might know something. I've just got to find him."

 

"Well, I guess it would be all right. I mean, he ain't a customer of ours any more so I don't see that it could hurt anything." She wrote the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

 

"Kennedy's Trailer Park, Route 3, box 17." Bobby read then looked up at her and asked, "Can you tell me how to find this trailer park?"

 

"Sure thing. It's just east of the city limits, off a 136. You take Main Street here, down till you come to the Texaco gas station and turn right. That's 136. It ain't all that far."

 

"OK. Thanks; thanks a lot." He stuck the paper in his pocket and hurried on out of there.

 

He turned off the road when he saw the sign for the trailer park and slowed his rental car down. First trailer on his left was number 17 and he cringed a little when he saw it. It was pretty dismal. He drove on by until he came to the trailer with the sign out front saying "OFFICE".

 

He explained to the manager about his missing father and that Ennis Del Mar was a friend of his and that he'd come all the way from Texas to talk with him. The old woman took pity on him and while she had no forwarding address for Ennis, she told him that Ennis had worked for years out at the Cole ranch and that the owner there might have some idea where he had moved.

 

After getting her to draw him a little map, Bobby made his way out to the Cole ranch. 

A short conversation with Mr. Cole and he was told that Ennis had moved up to Sheridan.

With a sigh, Bobby headed his rental car north. It was a beautiful drive; lots of pine trees and lots of rolling hills. It reminded Bobby of East Texas.

 

It was dark by the time he arrived and he decided to take a motel room for the night so he could get an early start the next morning. After flipping through the phone book and finding no listing for Ennis Del Mar, he decided to try the electric company. Some people might not have phones but most everybody had electricity.

 

He had a little more difficulty at the electric company. Yes, they had a listing for Ennis Del Mar but they were not allowed to give out any information of any kind about their customers. Bobby insisted on speaking with a supervisor who just happened to be the brother-in-law of the owner of Sheridan Electric so he put in a phone call and explained the situation and asked what he should do. After a short conversation it was okayed and the address was given. Bobby asked for directions and it was pointed out to him on a large framed map of the area that was hanging on the wall.

 

With many thanks, he headed out for the old Chambers place.

 

xxxxx

 

Their life was busy and full and they enjoyed every minute of it. The day their brood mares were delivered was a sunny April morning and Ennis stood admiring the horses as they ran about their new pasture and Jack was up on the porch writing out a check. A car pulled up and stopped beside Ennis who turned to see who it was. A young man stuck his head out of the car window and called to him.

 

"I'm looking for Ennis Del Mar. You know where I can find him?"

 

"You found him. What can I do for you?" Ennis said walking over to the car. 

 

The young man got out and stretched his long legs. "I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you about my dad."

 

"Your dad?" Ennis squinted from under his hat brim.

 

"That's right. My name is Bobby Twist and my dad's been missing a year now and no one seems to know where he is. I found some old postcards from you. I know the two of you were friends for years so I tracked you down. I was wondering if you had any idea where I might find him?"

 

Ennis's jaw dropped and he stood dumb struck; his eyes devouring the young man. There was a definite resemblance there. The build was the same, so was the thick brown hair; but his eyes were big and brown. He had a nice friendly smile; similar to Jack's but without the wild spark behind them that Ennis always admired in Jack's.

 

About that time, the person who delivered the mares was leaving and his truck came down the drive and they stepped to either sides of the drive to let him by. Ennis looked up to see Jack walking towards them. There was only one thing that Ennis could do. He pointed to Jack.

 

Bobby looked over to where Ennis was pointing and recognized his dad immediately. He let out a holler that Ennis had heard Jack use on many occasions and ran to his dad. Jack stopped dead in his tracks for a minute then ran to greet his son with a bear hug and lots of back slapping, hand shaking and grinning and more hugging.

 

Ennis watched the reunion with great pleasure as he saw the love between Jack and his son. It didn't take long though before indecision popped up. Should he stay where he was? Should he leave for a while? Should he join them? Should he leave them alone? He didn't know what to do so he just stood there and let Jack do whatever he felt was best.

 

Jack waved Ennis over and he introduced him to his son who could hardly stop babbling long enough to say "hello, nice to meet you". It was a constant, "I'm so glad I found you, you look great, I was afraid you was sick or something and didn't want us to know about it, I can't believe I found you! Why'd you take off like that? and why haven't you called?"

 

Jack just grinned his mega-watt smile and kept an arm around Bobby. "C'mon. Let's go inside and talk. I'll answer all your questions." They started walking off but Ennis stayed where he was. Jack turned back to him and said, "Coming?"

 

"Later. You go on. I wanna watch the mares for a bit. See to it that they settle in."

 

Jack nodded his head and understood. He needed to do this alone. Ennis would be there when he needed him.

 

Jack and Bobby walked on into the house and sat down, side by side on the couch; still hanging on to each other.

 

"God, it's good to see you, Bobby!" Jack couldn't take his eyes off his son. "You've grown another couple of inches. You're tall as me now."

 

"Dad … what's going on? Why did you leave? I was sure you were probably sick or something and I'd find you half dead somewhere."

 

"Bobby, it's a long story; started years and years ago. I'm sorry I had to go the way I did but I had to jump when the chance came and I been so busy these last months, it just don't seem like it could have been a whole year I been gone."

 

"Well I'm not leaving until I hear the whole story, Dad. I got at least a hundred questions and I need answers to them all."

 

"OK. Where do you want me to start? Where it all began or where and why I left?"

 

"I need to hear it all so why not start at the beginning." Bobby sat back and got ready to listen.

 

Jack lit up a cigarette. "You're not a child any more, Bobby, and what I'm about to tell you might shock you. I hope you'll keep an open mind and an open heart and listen to the whole thing before you jump to any conclusions about me."

 

"Dad, whatever this story is, it won't change the way I feel about you. You're my Dad and I love you. I always have and I always will. Has this got anything to do with what Grandpa always used to say about you?"

 

"Let's just leave your Grandpa out of this for now. I'll tell you my story and you can make your own judgments; OK?"

 

"OK. I'm listening."

 

Jack twiddled his cigarette in his fingers and staring at it began his story. "I met Ennis when I was your age, 19, back in '63. We both showed up for a sheep herdin job up on Brokeback Mountain. We got on real fine right from the start and it was a great summer. That fall Ennis got married and I went on rodeoin. That's how I met your Momma and then we got married."

 

"You got married because I was on the way; right?"

 

"I never said that." 

 

"Dad, I can count. I was born seven months after you and mom were married. I looked it up."

 

"OK, so you looked it up. What else do you know?"

 

"I found the postcards Ennis sent you. The first one was in '67."

 

"That's right. We didn't see or hear from each other for four years. Then one day I decided to write him a card and see if he wanted to get together again. It seems he was as anxious as I was." Jack stalled out with his story then, remembering those days and their reunion at the Siesta Motel. He blushed a little and stubbed his cigarette out.

 

"You want a drink or a sandwich or somethin?" He stood up and went into the kitchen. Bobby followed him.

 

"We got some tea; you want a glass of iced tea?" Jack plowed through the refrigerator.

 

"Sure; I'll take a glass of tea." Bobby sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his father to join him. Once he did Bobby asked, "Are you OK, Dad? You look kind of … worried."

 

"I'm fine, Bobby. It's just talkin about all this personal stuff. You know I never was comfortable talkin much about myself."

 

"Talk to me about Ennis then. What kind of man is he?"

 

Jack perked up at that request. "Oh, he's a good man, Bobby. The best I've ever met. His parents were killed in an automobile accident when he was 14 and all he's got is his brother he don't hardly ever hear from."

 

"That's too bad. So how did the two of you end up both working here?"

 

"This is our place, Bobby; Ennis's and mine."

 

"It is?" Bobby's face lit up. "What I've seen of it, it's beautiful."

 

"Wait till you see the rest of it. I'll take you around later and show it to you. There's a creek back behind the woods and we got us a great garden and fruit trees; it's just the best place in the world."

 

"A lot better than Childress?" Bobby said.

 

"A whole different world from Childress." Jack agreed.

 

"I kind of like living in a big city myself. When Marie and I get married we're going to live in Dallas."

 

"You're gettin married?" Jack asked.

 

"Uh huh. In two weeks. Sure would like it if you could be there."

 

Jack looked out the kitchen window at Ennis leaning against the fence watching the mares.

 

"Bobby, did you understand what I meant when I said that this place belonged to Ennis and me?"

 

"Sure I did. You meant that you and Ennis are working this place together."

 

"The key word in that sentence being 'together'." Jack said and watched his son's face for some signs of realization and rejection. He found none.

 

"Dad, did you think I was going to condemn you or something?" Bobby sipped his tea and controlled his composure. This was not what he had expected but he loved his Dad; that's all there was to it as far as he was concerned.

 

"You don't care? It don't matter to you that Ennis and I are living together?"

 

"Dad, you look great! You've even put on a little weight; you're not so skinny any more. If Ennis makes you happy, then I'm grateful to him."

 

"Holy shit!" Jack jumped up and grabbed his son, pulling him to his feet. "I was so scared you'd hate me!" He hugged him. "I love you so much, Bobby, but I was afraid you wouldn't understand; that you'd think I was something dirty like your Grandpa always said I was."

 

"I never believed a single bad thing Grandpa said about you. I thought you knew that. Did he know you were gay; was that why he said all those terrible things about you?"

 

"Bobby, I don't think he knew anything for sure. I only know he hated me from the first minute he laid eyes on me and a couple a times he offered me money to just take off but I couldn't do that to your Momma."

 

"I know you cared about Momma, but did you ever love her?" Bobby hated himself for asking but something in him just had to know.

 

They sat back down at the table and each took a few gulps of their tea. "Bobby, there are lots of different kinds of love. You're still young yet but you'll find that out. Your Momma and I had a great relationship and in some ways I loved her very much and I still do but it was never in the way that I love Ennis. When I'm with him, I know I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm home. Whether that's out in the woods in a tent or here in our fine house; it's where I belong, it's where I want to be."

 

"You never felt that way in Childress?"

 

"I never did. Not for one minute. I'm from ranch people. It's been in my family for generations; it's where I belong. I never felt comfortable living in Childress."

 

"Is that why you drank so much? Because you wanted to be ranching or because you wanted to be with him?"

 

"Both. And yes, that's why I drank so much."

 

"Well what was it that happened last year that made you jump up and leave so suddenly?"

 

"I'd been asking Ennis for years to go off somewhere with me and get a place but he has two girls and he had child support payments to make. He couldn't leave them. But now they are grown and have moved away; one to Anchorage, Alaska and the other one to Chicago. He had no one left to look after and no one that he had to worry about embarrassin so he called me one night and said he wanted to try us livin together. I had to jump immediately before he got scared again and changed his mind."

 

"Scared? He doesn't look the type to me to be scared about anything."

 

"When he was a kid, some neighbor of his got drug out of his house in the middle of the night and beaten to death with tire irons cause they was two guys livin together. He saw the body. It scared his something awful. He's still afraid that something like that might happen to one of us. That's why we don't go anywhere alone. We go into town, we go together."

 

"That's horrible, Dad. What a terrible thing for him to see. So tell me more about him; what's he like?" 

 

Jack's face lit up as he leaned back in his chair and started talking about all the years of experience Ennis had in ranching and all the things they had done since they bought the property.

 

After a while the front door opened and Ennis called, "Jack, the stallion's here."

 

Jack and Bobby both got up and went outside to where the truck had pulled up and they all watched as the stallion was unloaded. He was a beautiful thing, all rusty brown colored with black mane and tail. His muscles glistened in the sunlight. His nostrils flared and the beautiful head twisted around to take note of the mares grazing contentedly in the pasture.

 

"He's beautiful!" Bobby said as Ennis took his lead and walked him over to a pasture across from the mares and turned him loose. The horse reared up and took off with a snort to investigate his new surroundings.

 

Jack pulled out his checkbook and scribbled out the payment for delivery and handed it to the man, then he and Bobby joined Ennis at the rail and watched the stallion prance around and stake out his territory.

 

"He looks good!" Ennis said. "See him eyein those mares? He's already thinkin about gettin over there to do his job."

 

"They noticed him too," Jack said. "Did you see them watchin as he was unloaded?"

 

"Nah, I didn't. I was watchin the stallion too close to make sure he didn't hurt himself getting out of the trailer."

 

"They were lookin him over all right," Jack said.

 

"Will he be a riding horse?" Bobby asked.

 

"Yeah, eventually, but now right now. He's got to get used to the place first and get used to us handlin him. He's broke to ride but you don't go throwin a saddle on a horse that don't know ya. You'd get throwed for sure."

 

"You wanna ride, Bobby? We got a couple of older horses that Ennis and I use. We could take a ride if you want."

 

"No, not right now. Actually I'm getting kind of hungry. How about the three of us going into town; I'll buy lunch?"

 

Jack and Ennis eyed each other; Ennis with his eye brows up in question and Jack with a nod of the head, answering the question, yes, he knows.

 

"We got half a roast beef in the fridge we was gonna make sandwiches with. Why don't we do lunch right here?" Jack offered and the three of them walked back up to the house.

 

Jack and Ennis worked side by side on the sandwiches and Bobby sat at the kitchen table and watched happily. Soon the three of them were finishing off the huge sandwiches and making small talk.

 

"Dad tells me you two have known each other since '63." Bobby said to Ennis.

 

"That's right. That was a long time ago." Ennis sipped his tea and continued. "We was about your age then. Your Pa was the first real friend I ever had. My brother and sister and me; we moved around a lot after the folks passed. We didn't live any place long enough to make friends."

 

"It sounds like you've had a hard life." Bobby commented.

 

"Yep; it's been hard all right. But I ain't never been afraid of hard work or doin without. It was just the way my life was meant to be, I guess."

 

"Looks like you got it pretty good now," Bobby smiled at him.

 

"The best ever!" Ennis agreed.

 

"Dad told me the two of you are living together now. I'm happy for both of you."

 

Ennis gulped a little and wiped at his mouth with a napkin and mumbled "Thanks".

 

"I can't get over how great Dad looks! He was so skinny last time I saw him and always looked so miserable. I'm so glad I was wrong."

 

"About what?" Ennis asked and looked quickly at Jack then back again to Bobby.

 

"When he took off like that and we didn't hear from him, I figured he was probably sick and dying and didn't want to die there in Childress."

 

Ennis looked at Jack.

 

"I don't know where he got that idea." Jack shook his head.

 

"Dad, you're a good twenty pounds heavier now than you were last year and it isn't fat; it's muscle. You look really good; good and healthy."

 

"I never felt better in my life and I ain't been sick a day since we been here; have I Ennis?"

 

"Nope. He's healthy as can be; must be the good air up here." 

 

"So what are you gonna tell your Momma when you get back home?" Jack asked.

 

"The truth. I think she already suspects it anyway. You would think she would have a clue; wouldn't you?"

 

"I don't know, Son. I don't know."

 

"I can't believe she didn't try and find you all this time. It only took me two days."

 

"She knew where I was. Least ways, she knew I had a PO box in Sheridan. It's where she sent me the divorce papers to sign."

 

"She knew? She kept telling me she had no idea where you were or how to find you."

 

"Well, she's got her own way of dealin with things, I expect."

 

"I guess so," Bobby shook his head in wonder.

 

"So when exactly is this weddin?" he asked Bobby then turned to Ennis and said, "Bobby's getting married in a couple weeks."

 

"Is that so?" Ennis said.

 

"Yes! And I want you both to come. I can't wait for you to meet Marie. She's just the most beautiful thing you ever did see. And smart too! We're both studying pre-law at SMU. Once we're married we can share a dorm. They're kind of old fashioned there. No couples sharing rooms unless they're married."

 

"That the reason you're gettin married?" Jack asked.

 

"Oh no. We've been going steady now for over a year and engaged for nearly six months. It's time now for us to be together permanently and that's what we both want."

 

"I can certainly understand that." Jack nodded in agreement.

 

"And you and Ennis have been together for 21/22 years now?" Bobby asked.

 

"We been knowin each other that long; we ain't been together but a year." Ennis answered.

 

"I wish I'd known." Bobby said. "You shoulda told me, Dad. I'd stood up for you!"

 

"It ain't a matter of anybody standin up for anybody, Bobby. It was personal and something I begin to think would never happen. There wasn't no sense in bringin somethin up that would just cause a stir."

 

"Yeah, but how did you put up with Grandpa all those years; calling you names and stuff?"

 

"That was just his way; he was a very smart man about a lot of things but just as dumb about other things. He was a good man in the way he ran his business; I never knew him to cheat anybody; and he was a good man in the way he loved your Momma and you. It's just a shame that he was filled with a lot of garbage about people who were different from him."

 

"A lot of people are like that; hatin those who are different." Ennis added.

 

"I did love Grandpa and once I stood up to him, he cut out most of the crap."

 

"You did? What happened." Jack asked.

 

"We were on one of our summer trips, I forget which one, and he started talkin about you and using those filthy words of his and I told him flat out that I didn't care what he said about you that I loved you and nothing he said was ever going to change that and that the words he was using when he talked about you made me sick to my stomach and that I hated being with him when he talked like that. I wish I had said it sooner because he didn't do it much after that. I think I was 13 or 14 then."

 

"I'm proud of you, Son." Jack reached over and squeezed his son's arm. "I'm just sorry that you had to do that."

 

"It wasn't your fault, Dad. It was his and he knew it. Grandpa and I actually got along really well as long as we didn't talk that much about you." Bobby smiled back.

 

"That's exactly what your Momma always said."

 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes then Bobby spoke again. "It must have been horrible for the two of you; caring about each other all those years and not being together."

 

"Horrible don't even touch it," Ennis said.

 

"Did you drink a lot too? I know my dad sure did. I figured he was an alcoholic."

 

"No, sir; your Pa wasn't no alcoholic." Ennis said firmly.

 

"I wasn't an alcoholic, Bobby. I was just miserable and I didn't know what else to do with myself."

 

"God, I can't imagine what it would be like just seeing Marie a couple times a year. I'd go nuts!"

 

"That's what all the drinkin was about; least ways it was for me. I got drunk every Friday night and stayed drunk till Sunday night. The rest of the time I worked and marked the days off on my calendar. Did that for near twenty years." Ennis said.

 

"I remember my dad was always drinking; always had a bottle in his hand; either beer or whiskey."

 

"I'm sorry, Son."

 

"Don't be. I know why now." He turned to Ennis. "Ennis, my dad here was never a mean drunk. Not like my friend's dad. He'd get drunk and start knocking the kids around. Dad wasn't ever like that. Most of the time he'd just sit and stare off into space with the most incredible look of sadness on his face; a time or two I'd see big ole tears rolling down his cheeks. I knew he was miserable; I just didn't know why." He reached over and squeezed his dad's arm.

 

"You OK with this then; him and me livin together?" Ennis asked.

 

"Absolutely! It's just so good to see him smiling and happy; I can't tell you how happy that makes me." He turned back to his dad, "I see you shaved your mustache off."

 

"Yeah, Ennis didn't like it."

 

"Made me jealous." Ennis said with a little grin.

 

"Jealous?" Bobby asked.

 

"Uh huh. He said your momma liked it; so a course I hated it then."

 

Bobby grinned and looked back at his dad. "It makes you look younger. I can't get over how good you look."

 

"I only kept it long as I did cause she liked it." Jack said.

 

"I know what you mean. She loves that facial hair thing and was trying to talk me into growing one. You should see her new boyfriend. He's huge and he's got a full face beard. She thinks he's really something."

 

"I'm glad to hear that your Momma's gettin out and havin friends."

 

"I don't much care for this guy. He's the ex-husband of one of her friends. He's ranch manager at a place around there somewhere; names Malone."

 

"Shit!" Jack sat bolt upright. "You ain't talkin about Randal Malone; are you?"

 

"She calls him Randy; couldn't say if his name is Randal or not. Why; do you know him?"

 

"Hell, yes I do! He propositioned me a coupla times." Ennis stiffened up. "I turned him down both times; he wasn't my cup a tea. But he was married to a friend of your Momma's."

 

"Oh crap!"

 

"She serious about him? How long she been seein him?"

 

"Don't know. I only saw him once."

 

"Well, I gotta call her and have a talk with her. There ain't no need for your Momma goin down that road again."

 

The silence was thick between them then Bobby said, "Dad, you've got to get a phone. Now that I know where you are, I can call you sometimes. It'll be so good to be able to talk to you again. I really missed you."

 

"We do for a fact, Son. We just been so busy gettin the place set up and all and time just got away from me. I didn't realize it had been a full year till we started plantin our garden again. I'm sure sorry I worried you; and I hate that you thought I had gone off some place to die when all the time I was up here with Ennis startin out a new life and learnin what it was like to be happy for the first time in my life."

 

"It doesn't matter any more. I'm just so glad I found you and you're all right. And not only are you all right but you're with someone and you're happy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you have in this last hour."

 

"I got lots to smile about now. I got Ennis, I got a place of my own; it's the sweet life,

Bobby. And the only thing I have left to wish for right now is that you find the same thing with your Marie."

 

THE END (Four epilogues to follow)


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue one …

 

Bobby's car pulled up into the circular driveway of the massive two-story stone house and stopped at the front door. "Here we are," he announced.

 

"Ready?" Jack asked.

 

Ennis sat staring at the house and landscaping with little lights twinkling from the shrubbery. "This is your house, Jack?" he gasped.

 

"Nope. Never was. It was L.D.'s then it was Lureen's. It wasn't never mine."

 

"You lived here?" Ennis sat rooted to the back seat of the Lexus.

 

"Yeah, I lived here but that was about it."

 

"You coming?" Bobby called out to them from the front door.

 

"Be right there." Jack called to his son. "C'mon. Let's get this over with so we can get back to the motel."

 

Ennis got out and stood staring at the place. "You left this to come and live in a tent with me?"

 

"I'd a lived in the truck with you, if you'd a wanted." Jack whispered to him as he shouldered him along towards the front door.

 

"Come on in," Bobby said, "Mom's anxious to meet you," he smiled at Ennis.

 

Ennis tried to swallow but for some reason his mouth had gone dry and he couldn't. He gazed around the foyer and his eyes followed the curved staircase up to the second floor landing and from there to the ceiling and the crystal chandelier and gasped. 

 

"Ready?" Jack nudged him.

 

"Huh? Oh; I guess." Ennis followed Jack through the opened double doors into the living room. It was exactly as he expected it to be; like a picture out of a magazine; fancy furniture, fancy paintings on the walls, lots of doo dads everywhere. What caught him off guard was Lureen. She came to him with her hand out stretched. "Hi; you must be Ennis. I'm Lureen." 

 

Ennis gave her hand a light squeeze and said, "Please to meet you, Ma'am". He was stunned by her beauty. Jack had never said a word about how beautiful she was!

 

"Lureen; how you doin?" Jack asked; then they all sat down.

 

"I'm doing a whole lot better now that I'm met Mr. Del Mar. Jack, you should have told me."

 

"Well, I … a…" Jack stuttered.

 

"Oh, it's all right, Jack. There's no need to be nervous. I'm kinda glad in a way."

 

"Huh?" Jack's head came up and he locked eyes with her.

 

"You know; I didn't really believe you when you said there wasn't some woman up there in Wyomin."

 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Lureen."

 

"I know that. You never was the lyin kind. And after Bobby filled me in on everythin … well, I was just happy to know that it wasn't somethin I did, or didn't do."

 

"You were a good wife to me, Lureen, I told you that, far better than I deserved."

 

"And you were a good husband, Jack; better'n a lot of my friends."

 

"We were always better friends than anything else." Jack smiled at her.

 

"You got that right. Can you believe Bobby's gettin married tomorrow?"

 

"I know; it was a shock all right. What do you know about this Marie?"

 

"She's a wonderful girl, Jack. Comes from a good family there in Dallas. Both her folks are doctors and her uncle has a law firm there. A fine place just waitin for Bobby and Marie when they graduate."

 

"They've known each other for some time?"

 

"Uh huh. Coupla years now. She's a sweet thing and smart as a whip. You'll like her."

 

"You sure you want me at this weddin?" Jack asked.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Uh … I could wait at the motel .. I mean, I don't wanna be causin the family no embarrassment." Ennis offered.

 

"NO!"

 

"NO!" Two answers came simultaneously. "I should say NOT!" Lureen insisted. "You're a part of this family now and you belong right there with the rest of us."

 

"I know you don't like this sort of thing, Ennis; neither do I but it's a one-time thing; something I gotta do for Bobby and I'd really like it if you'd go with me." Jack said.

 

"I'll go if you're sure you both want me to."

 

"We do!" Jack and Lureen answered together.

 

"Now that that's settled; Jack, I don't see a reason in the world why the two of you have to stay in some motel when I got this great big house just sittin here. You know we got plenty of room."

 

"No thank you, Lureen. I appreciate the offer, it's very nice of you but we already have a room over at the Ramada Inn."

 

"The Ramada? Oh Jack! You should at least be stayin over at the Radison. That's where the bride's family is stayin."

 

"That's one very good reason for us NOT to be stayin there, Lureen."

 

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Well, they're real nice people, the Johnson's. I'm sure there wouldn't be no trouble. And if you expect there will be; you should stay here where you'll be safe."

 

"I didn't say nothin about expectin any trouble. We'd just rather have our privacy is all."

 

"Oh. OK. I can understand that. Well, I want the two of you to be comfortable; that's what's important. Then maybe you'll come down and visit Bobby more. He missed you somethin awful this last year, Jack. I didn't know what to tell him. I think each time he asked, I told him somethin different."

 

"I don't matter none now, Lureen. I'll keep in touch with him; I promise. We got a coupla extra bedrooms so maybe we can get the two of them up to Wyoming for a visit later on; when they get a break from school."

 

"That would be real nice. I'm sure he'd love it. He says your place is beautiful. I don't know what it is about you men and your ranches, when the city has so much more to offer."

 

"For women; maybe. But I'd prefer bein out on a ranch anytime." Jack answered her with a little smile.

 

"Well, I guess you would when you got somethin like Mr. Ennis Del Mar out there waitin on you." She smiled at the two of them affectionately. "Can't say as I blame you there."

 

Even Ennis choked up a little at that.

 

"You all right, Mr. Del Mar?" Lureen asked.

 

"Uh huh." Ennis cleared his throat. "Please … just call me Ennis. Mr. Del Mar puts me to mind of my pa and he ain't been around in near thirty years."

 

"Why thank you, Ennis. I'd like that." Lureen smiled at him and with a sigh thought to herself, "Damn, I could really go for him!"

 

 

 

 

Epilogue two …

 

"Hey, K.E. How you doin?" Ennis walked into the living room with his brother.

 

"Good. I guess. Good as I can be under the circumstances. Glad you finally got up here. Can I get you a beer?"

 

"No thanks. It's kinda early for that for me."

 

K.E. had a bottle by the neck and sat down in the recliner across from Ennis who sat on the couch. 

 

"The boys doin OK?" 

 

"Uh huh. Aaron's doin great in school and the older boys both doin good at their jobs."

 

"You still workin for Sears?" Ennis asked.

 

"Yeah. Been there so long now they made me manager of shippin and receivin. I like the work and it pays good enough to keep this place up. That's all I need. Aaron's talkin college so we've been puttin money aside for that. We're doin pretty good."

 

"Sounds like it." Ennis nodded his head and eyed his brother sitting there across from him. He looked tired; but not all that different from any other working man on a Saturday morning. He cleared his throat and got on with the business he was there for.

 

"K. E., I wanted to talk to you about somethin; somethin important."

 

"I figured you had somethin on your mind when you called and said you was comin. What's up? You gettin married again?" He grinned.

 

Ennis returned the grin. "Oh hell no; I been down that road already. But that is kinda what I wanted to talk with you about. I got somebody I want you to meet." He rubbed his hands nervously on his denim covered knees.

 

"Well, hell! That's great! Did you bring her? You didn't leave her sittin out in your truck, did you?" He craned his neck to look out the window but couldn't see anything.

 

"No, I came here alone from the motel." Ennis answered and decided he needed a cigarette to get through this and lit one up.

 

"Well no wonder you got here so early. You stayed at a motel last night? What you wastin good money on a motel when you could stay here? You worried I wouldn't approve of the two of you stayin together and not bein married? I don't care about that stuff, Ennis. Why'nt you go get her. The two of you can stay in Aaron's room. He's off with his brothers for the weekend and he got tired of that old water bed and he's got a real bed in there for him now. Looks plenty comfortable."

 

Ennis swallowed hard and started. "K.E., it ain't a woman I got over at the motel waitin on me; it's my buddy, Jack Twist."

 

"Oh, well, bring him over here then. He the one you go huntin with? I think I heard you mention him."

 

"K. E., him and me, we're … together. We been livin together little over a year now." 

 

"Oh, OH!" Realization dawned on K.E. "Hell, Ennis; why didn't you say so. I had no idea … I mean, well, shit. He make you happy?"

 

"Uh huh,"

 

"Well no wonder you was never happy with Alma, I mean she always seemed nice enough to me 'cept she always some bitchy." He watched Ennis squirming on the couch.

 

"You was worried tellin me about him? Shit, Ennis; you know how I feel about that. I ain't Pa! You got nothin to worry about far as I'm concerned. Hope you know that."

 

"Sure am glad to hear that." Ennis allowed and relaxed a bit.

 

"Well tell me about him; what's he like?" K.E. smiled at his brother nervously fingering his cigarette

 

"Jack?" Ennis leaned back on the couch for the first time and crossed his legs. "He's … he's a real nice guy. I think you'll like him."

 

"I already like him if he makes you happy. What's he like? What kind of work does he do? Is he a ranch hand like you? Do you work at the same place?"

 

A slow sweet smile spread across Ennis's face. "We got our own place, K.E. It's the most beautiful spot you ever did see. We got two hundred acres over by Sheridan. Just got us a house built on it. You gotta come see it."

 

"I'd love to! Sheridan's not all that far off. How'd you manage to get a place? You rob a bank or somethin?" K.E. grinned.

 

"Nope. Didn't need to. Jack was dirt poor all his life, like me when we first met. I married Alma, he married rich. He's got a boy down in Texas goin to school there in Dallas. Some big money there in that family. Jack told her last year he wanted a divorce and all he wanted was his truck and his savins and took off. All she wanted was his permission to tell people the divorce was her idea. He agreed and next thing we knew he was divorced and she gave him a huge settlement. More than enough to buy the place straight out and build a house and still have a bunch left over. More money than I could make in a lifetime. He said she's got so much money the settlement wouldn't even put a dent in it. I met her. She seems real nice."

 

"You met her? Now that's a story I'd like to hear! But tell me more about him first. He from ranch people? You know him from down in Riverton?"

 

"His folks got a place over in Lightnin Flat. He don't get on much with his Pa but his Ma sounds real nice. I'm gonna go meet 'em pretty soon."

 

"Lightnin Flat? That's north east a here, ain't it?"

 

"Uh huh. Jack and me, we been knowin each other since '63; long time."

 

"I remember you mentionin goin huntin with him. I didn't know it was more than that."

 

"Didn't want no body to know. The girls are grown and gone now. If they find out; well, it will be up to them to accept it or not."

 

"It won't make no difference to them, Ennis. It's a whole new world out there today than it was when we was kids."

 

"Yeah, but bad things still happen."

 

"Sure they do. They always have and they always will; ain't nothin gonna stop that. But things do change and what was once somethin hardly ever heard of, now a days, you see it a lot. People … most people don't think nothin of it. Most people mind their own business."

 

"Jack says the same thing."

 

"He's right, Ennis. Your business is your business; ain't nobody else's."

 

"I hope you're right 'cause me and Jack waited long enough to be together. Ain't nothin gonna tear us apart now we been together."

 

K.E. just smiled. He was happy for his younger brother.

 

 

 

Epilogue three …

 

"Just relax, Ennis. It ain't gonna be that bad. We just visit a bit, eat dinner then we can leave." Jack pulled his truck up into the driveway and cut the engine.

 

"Maybe this ain't such a good idea, Jack. I mean, I'd love to meet your Momma but the thought of meetin your Pa scares me."

 

"It ain't like he's gonna go after us or nothin. He's all talk; just ignore him."

 

They climbed down out of the truck and headed for the door.

 

"That's easy enough for you to say. I'm still scared."

 

"Well don't be. I'm right here and if he gets too mouthy, we'll just leave. It ain't like we're gonna have to fight him or nothin."

 

"I know, I know."

 

 

Just then the door opened and Jack's momma came out and into her son's arms. 

"Oh Jackie; it's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" She crooned to him.

 

"Hi, Momma! Good to see you too. This here is Ennis, Ennis Del Mar."

 

She reached out her hand to Ennis and he took it after wiping his on his jeans first. 

 

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," he said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

"Oh, Ennis! I'm just so happy to meet you! Jackie has talked about you for years and years. I'm so glad that things have worked out for the two of you."

 

"Close the door, woman, it's gettin cold in here!" A voice bellowed from inside.

 

"Oh my yes! Come on inside where it's warm. You're right on time and dinner will be ready before you know it!"

 

"Somethin sure does smell good," Jack said as they walked into the kitchen.

 

The old man was standing in the middle of the kitchen floor and eyed them both as they came in.

 

"Evenin, Pa," Jack said. "This here is Ennis Del Mar."

 

Ennis reached out a hand but the old man ignored it. "So how long you stayin this time? Long enough to get any work out of you?" He said to his son.

 

"We just come for dinner, Pa. We ain't stayin." Jack said and placed his hat on the table by the door. Ennis did the same with his.

 

"Don't get all that much work out of you when you do stay. So this is the boy friend you been whinin about all these years; I guess that makes you the woman in this relationship. Can't say I'm surprised." He turned his back on them and went back into the front room.

 

Mrs. Twist stood rooted to the floor, her hand at her throat, her eyes tearing up. Jack came to her and put his arm around her. "Now don't you worry none, Momma. I told Ennis all about Pa. We can take it. Can't we, Ennis?"

 

"Sure enough. Ma'am his mouth won't bother us none. Don't you fret about it."

 

"I just don't know why he has to talk like that and be so hateful." She wrung her hands.

 

"Momma, we brought some pictures of our place to show you. Wanna see 'em?"

 

"You brought photographs? I love photographs!" She brightened up. The three of them sat around the kitchen table and Jack spread out the photos showing the ranch, their house and livestock.

 

Mrs. Twist was still ooohing and aaahing over them when the old man came back into the room a few minutes later. "Dinner 'bout ready? I'm hungry."

 

Mrs. Twist glanced over at her timer and said it would be in another five minutes.

 

"What'cha got there; pictures?" The old man walked over to the table and picked one up of their new stallion. "Who does this belong to? If you're lookin after him, you'd better be careful. This horse'll stomp soon as look at you." He tossed the photo back onto the table and picked up one showing the front of their house. Who's place is this? This where you're workin?"

 

"It's our place, Pa. Over by Sheridan."

 

"Humph. Maybe your place for now. We'll see what happens when it comes time to pay taxes." He tossed the photo back on the table with the rest and walked back out of the room.

 

"These are just lovely. Thank you so much for bringin them for me to see. You best be puttin them in a good safe place so they don't get dirty." Mrs. Twist stood up and started gathering the photos up.

 

"I brought them for you, Momma. I wanted you to see what our place was like. You think maybe you could come over some time for a visit? It ain't all that far; just a coupla hour's drive."

 

"Oh I don't know, Son. I would love to but you know how he is. I will talk to him about it though. I best be gettin on with my table settin. Dinner's about ready if the two of you want to wash up."

 

"Thanks, Momma." Jack said as they exited the room and headed for the stairs. "C'mon, Ennis. I wanna show you my old room. Momma's kept it just like it was when I was a boy. It's really cool." Jack led the way and they went on up.

"Here it is! What do you think?" Jack walked around in his little bedroom, smiling at Ennis.

 

"Nice. You carve this little horse?" He picked the horse and rider up off the dresser.

 

"Yeah. I saw the one you were carvin up on Brokeback and tried my hand but it ain't near as good as your work.

 

"You put a rider on yours. I like it." He set it back down.

 

"Ennis, I got somethin of yours. Somethin I been keepin. I knew it would be safe here 'cause Pa never sets foot in this room. Can't hardly remember him ever comin in here."

 

"You got somethin of mine? Whut?" Ennis was baffled.

 

"Somethin I took a long time ago. I was afraid I'd never see you again and I just had to have somethin of yours; somethin special."

 

"I ain't never had nothin special, Jack. Can't imagine what it might be. You gonna show me?"

 

"Uh huh." Jack made his way into the back of his closet and pulled out the shirts; old and stiff and stained and handed them to Ennis.

 

"This is … Jack … You had them all these years? Together like this?"

 

"Uh huh. I guess it's kinda sappy, isn't it."

 

"No! It ain't sappy at all. I like it. I like it … a lot." Ennis ran his fingers over the denim shirt and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's like you're carin for me or somethin," Ennis mumbled, embarrassed that he couldn't find better words.

 

"That's what I always wanted, Ennis. To care for you, look after you; to see that you wasn't drinkin too much or gettin into trouble."

 

"Can we take these with us when we leave? I'd like to have them back at our place."

 

"Sure we can. They're ours." Jack smiled at him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder as he blinked back tears. He could see the shirts hanging together meant as much to Ennis as they did to him.

 

Just then Mrs. Twist called up the stairs that dinner was ready and they hurried down. Jack rolled the shirts into a ball and carried them down. He nodded to him Momma and she smiled and gave him a paper sack to put them. He put them on the table by the door that held their hats.

 

Dinner was a baked chicken and vegetable dish served with a fresh garden salad and apple pie for dessert. The old man was silent while he stuffed his face and the others were glad of it. Once he was finished he sat staring at Ennis. "You ain't what I expected." He said to Ennis.

 

Ennis wiped his mouth on his napkin and asked, "What were you expecting?"

 

"I don't know. Some swishy thing like Jack here; maybe wearin nail polish or somethin."

 

Ennis thought a minute then laughed out loud. "You have a great sense of humor there, Mr. Twist. I'm sure that was meant as a joke, wasn't it? 'Cause I'd sure hate to have to call you out side the first time we meet."

 

"Harump!" the old man sputtered. "This is my place, you know! I don't have to take this shit!"

 

"It is for a fact," Ennis replied and picked his fork back up and continued eating. "I'd sure hate to interrupt this fine meal with a fight but I ain't against it, if you're a mind to."

 

"I didn't say nothin 'bout fightin," the old man blurted out.

 

"Any time you're a mind to, you just let me know. Jack can't touch you, you're his Pa but you ain't no kin to me. Anytime you wanna tussle; I'm all for it."

 

"I knew you for a trouble maker minute I laid eyes on you." The old man said.

 

"I ain't in the habit of makin it, but I sure can end it." Ennis countered and wiped his mouth again and stared the old man in the eye.

 

The old man decided it was time for him to leave the room. He tossed his napkin in his empty plate and stormed out.

 

"Momma, how about some of that pie?" Jack asked with a grin.

 

Mrs. Twist was startled back into action and jumped up. "Certainly, Jackie. How about you, Ennis? You ready for pie?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

They conversed sweetly with Mrs. Twist over coffee then left with her following them outside to their truck and promising to write. Hugs all around and Mrs. Twist telling Ennis, "Thank you, Ennis! Thank you for lovin my son and makin him so happy. I pray every day for your happiness."

 

"Nah, it's me oughta thank you for bringin Jack into this world and teachin him what's right."

She gave them both big hugs and watched them drive away. She liked this Ennis Del Mar; her heart was happy.

 

 

Epilogue four …

 

"Shit, Jack. I wasn't this nervous meetin your folks. Don't know why I'm so nervous about you meetin my girls."

 

"Don't worry 'bout it. They start talkin you down; I'll invite 'em outside to fight. How'll that be?" Jack teased and was rewarded with a punch.

 

A few minutes later the rental car pulled up to their door and Junior and Jenny got out. 

Ennis took a deep breath and opened the door. The girls were in his arms and hugging and kissing on him. Jack stood leaning against the wall, arms and ankles both crossed and watching the reunion with a smile. He said a small prayer that their good-bye would be as loving.

 

"Daddy, it's so good to see you!"

"Daddy, you look so good!"

"Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"Daddy, you live here? Really?"

"Daddy, you put on some weight!"

 

"I think I'll just go check on that new colt." Jack said.

 

"Girls, say hello to Jack Twist. You remember him?" Ennis turned around, a daughter in each arm.

 

"Hello, Mr. Twist. Nice to see you again," Junior said.

 

"Hi, Mr. Twist," Jenny said shyly.

 

"We got a new colt last week. You girls come out and take a look after you and your daddy get caught up." Jack smiled at them.

 

"C'mon, let's sit." Ennis said and ushered the girls to the couch. Neither one would let go so he ended up sitting in the middle with each girl holding one of his hands.

 

"OK, Daddy; we're here. Now tell us what it is that's so important you couldn't say it in front of our husbands." Junior got right down to it.

 

"Yes, Daddy! What's goin on? I didn't know Mr. Twist was gonna be here. Does he have anything to do with your big secret?" Jenny asked.

 

"It ain't that big a secret; least 'round here it ain't. Just somethin I haven't told you and I think you're both old enough now to know. It's private so I wanted to talk to the two of you first and let you decide if you want to tell your husbands or not. That's up to you."

 

"Daddy, you gotta tell us right now; you got us scared half to death. Are you sick or somethin?" Jenny insisted.

 

"He don't look sick to me." Junior said.

 

"I ain't sick. Never felt better in my life." Ennis insisted.

 

"Then what is it?" Jenny begged; pulling on her daddy's arm.

 

Ennis untangled himself from the girls and stood up. He got his cigarettes from the table across the room and lit one, then took the chair opposite the couch.

 

"Like I said, it's a private thing; somethin I wasn't sure if I should discuss with you or not."

 

The girls sat silently, waiting for their daddy to continue.

 

"It's Jack. Jack and me. We're … livin together." He looked up at them to see if they had taken his meaning.

 

"This is his house? I thought you said it was yours?" Jenny didn't understand but he could see in Junior's wide eyes that she did.

 

"It's our place, Jenny; Jack's and mine."

 

Junior got up and went over to her daddy's chair and sitting on the arm of it, put her arms around him and hugged him. "And you were worried we wouldn't approve?" She asked him.

 

He bit his lower lip and said nothing. Jenny just stared, then with a nervous little giggle said, "Daddy, the way you said it makes it sound like the two of you … You're not sayin … You're really livin together? I mean … TOGETHER?"

 

"Uh huh." Ennis chewed a thumb nail to the quick.

 

"Jenny, remember we talked about this possibility years ago?" Junior said.

 

"Yeah, but that was … I mean we were just kiddin … Daddy, are you really … you know … gay?"

 

"I am what I am, Jenny. You think you can still love me? 'Cause I'd sure hate to loose you."

 

"Oh, Daddy! Don't be silly." Junior hugged him again and sent her sister a look.

 

"Well, Daddy … I mean … you don't look it. I mean … you and Momma were married for ten years! How can you be gay?" Jenny was struggling to understand.

 

"Jenny," Junior spoke sternly to her sister, "Have you never heard of the term bi-sexual?"

 

"Well yeah, but I never thought … I mean; well Daddy doesn't look it!"

 

"Jenny, how can you be so dense!" Junior scolded her.

 

"Is that what you are sayin, Daddy? You're bi-sexual?" Jenny asked.

 

"Jenny girl, I don't put no labels on nobody and I'd rather people don't put none on me. I'm with Jack and I'm happier than I ever known a body could be. Period. Call me whatever you want to; won't make no difference to me."

 

"Well, I for one, intend to call you Daddy, like I always have. I don't see that anything between us has changed." Junior kissed her daddy's temple.

 

Ennis gave her a little hug and looked to Jenny. "What about you girl? Huh? Is this too much for you to accept?"

 

"NO! Certainly not!" Jenny got up and came over to him. He stood up and she came into his arms. "You're my daddy and I love you! I always have and I always will. I'm just trying to understand. When did all this happen?"

 

Ennis took a deep breath and stubbed out his cigarette. He breathed a little easier now that the worst of it was over. 

 

"It started way before either of you was even born." Ennis said and sat back down again with Jenny sitting on the foot stool in front of him. "Jack and I, we was both 19 when we first met. We spent a summer together herdin sheep up in the mountains. When we came down off that mountain, I married your Momma and Jack got married a year later."

 

"Did you know then, Daddy? Way back when you were 19?" Jenny asked.

 

"No, I didn't. I mean, I knew Jack was special but I thought I was supposed to get married. That's what men did. But it wasn't never right between me and your momma; I thought it would be, but it wasn't. We never was really happy together."

 

"We knew that, didn't we, Jenny. We used to talk about how sad you both were all the time. We always wondered why." Junior said.

 

"Yes, and I do remember you tellin me after they got divorced that you thought he might not be the marryin kind."

 

"I think I knew back then." Junior said.

 

"You weren't much more than a baby yourself; you couldn't have known; I didn't even know." Ennis insisted.

 

"I knew that the only time I ever say you really happy and excited was when you were headin off on one of your fishin trips. At first I thought you were just happy to be away from Momma but later on, after the divorce and all, it was the same thing. That waitress didn't make you happy. The only time I saw you happy was when you were talkin about goin fishin. After I got older, I started puttin two and two together."

 

"How come you are so smart when you got a Pa who's so dumb?" Ennis squeezed his daughter's arm.

 

"You're not dumb, Daddy!" Jenny butted in. "Just because you couldn't love Momma don't make you dumb. You used to help me with my homework; remember?"

 

"Yeah, I remember. I did OK with the addin and subtractin but when you got into high school and it was all that numbers and letters mixed together; I couldn't help you no more."

 

"Oh, that Algebra was horrible! I hated it. I got through it though. You taught me to listen carefully to the teacher and to ask questions and I did."

 

"That's the best way to learn things, darlin." Ennis caressed his youngest daughter's cheek.

 

"I know. Can we ask you questions now? About Jack Twist, I mean." Jenny asked.

 

"Sure you can, girl, and I'll answer what I can."

 

"What exactly do you mean, that the two of you are living together? You mean you're just sharin this house for now or more than that?"

 

"Jenny!" Junior was exasperated with her younger sister. "For pete's sake! Get a grip!"

 

"Well, I wanna know!"

 

"Jenny, we are livin together, just like a married couple. This ain't no fling we're havin here. Me and Jack been lovin each other since '63 and there ain't nothin ever gonna change that."

 

"Oh." She thought about it a minute then wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I’m glad, Daddy. All we ever wanted for you was to see you happy and smilin."

 

"I am happy, baby girl. Never knew what it was like before to be happy but I do now."

 

"So, Daddy, tell us about him. What's he like?" Junior asked.

 

"You met him before." Ennis reminded her.

 

"Yes, I remember that. I remember what he looks like but I'd like to know what he's like."

 

"Well Jack is … I don't know … special." Ennis grinned and looked off.

 

"Go on." Jenny urged.

 

"He's kinda goofy, kinda sweet. He's a hard worker and stubborn as a mule."

 

"He sounds great!" Junior smiled.

 

"He sure does. Is he gonna come back in here or can we go out there and see that colt he was talkin about?" Jenny asked.

 

"Sure, we can. I gotta ask you first though; you both OK with all a this? Me and Jack, I mean?"

 

"Absolutely, Daddy!" Junior assured him with a hug. "I can't believe you were so worried about this!"

 

"Oh, Daddy; we just want to see you happy and if bein with Jack makes you happy, then that's where you should be!" Jenny agreed.

 

"Thank you, girls." He hugged them both. "Now let's go see the colt. He's a pretty thing. We named him Blaze 'cause he's got this white mark on his head that's shaped just like a fire. C'mon." Ennis walked his girls out back to the barn.

 

"Daddy, this place is just beautiful!" 

 

"Thank you, Junior. We done a lot of work on it this last year or so."

 

"It's so quiet out here."

 

"That's the way we like it. Bet it don't never get this quiet in Chicago."

 

"You got that right, Daddy."

 

They walked into the barn and saw Jack standing with the colt and brushing it while it's momma stood close by watching.

 

"Oh, Daddy, he's beautiful!" Jenny exclaimed.

 

"He is for sure." Ennis agreed but he was looking at Jack and not the colt. They shared a smile; Jack eyeing the girls then back to Ennis who was just standing there smiling.

 

"Hi girls!" Jack grinned at them. "His name is Blaze. He's got his momma's gray coloring but his daddy's feistiness." 

 

"Feisty is good!" Junior announced. "That's what Kurt always says about me; he says I'm feisty." She smiled.

 

"You are for a fact, girl." Ennis agreed, nudging her shoulder.

 

Jack and Ennis smiled at each other. Their hearts were happy.

 

THE ABSOLUTE END!


End file.
